Black Sun
by winkyface
Summary: About three things Bella was absolutely sure of. First, she wasn't as unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward as she thought. Second, the lamb found a bigger and badder lion and third, her new bodyguard was completely idiotic and perverted - though she couldn't help the animalistic attraction between them. Starts at the end of New moon. Volturi!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

TwilightxNaruto Crossover

**This is a _chick-fic! _meaning it won't be an action/adventure fic sprinkled with romance. It will be a romance fic with a side of humor and a dash of action/adventure. **

**Warnings:**

This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is not to be taken _too_ seriously. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

Bella once heard the saying that falling in love was like dying. She didn't think this saying would apply to her literally but it did and here she was in the heart of Volterra in search of the vampire that not only captured her heart and broke it but also turned her suicidal in the hopes of one day joining the legion of beautiful undead.

She made a mad dash across the courtyard as she elbowed and shoved her way through the crowd of people wearing red cloaks and there he was, the light at the end of her proverbial tunnel looking as good and inhumanly perfect as ever while she looked like a hot mess with her hair all up in the air and eye bags the size of Asia from the sleepless nights that Edward himself indirectly caused. Bella managed to scoff at the unfairness of it all before she realized she had one last little hurdle to jump through to get to her soon to be sparkling and deader than dead (if she didn't get there in time) Edward.

The damn fountain. Fuck. She could barely walk without tripping on a flat _dry _surface, what more when she's soaked from the knees down and she loses the precious traction that her feet so heavily relies on to keep her upright and not have her ass kissing the ground at every other step!

'_This is for Edward_._' _She thought. The very same Edward that left her choking on her own sobs in the forest back at Forks, the same one that promised her he wouldn't go anywhere, and the same one that said he didn't and _never _loved her. Bella swallowed thickly and fought off the reflexive scowl that threatened to form on her face. She **loved **him. And maybe when she's not too busy saving her precious Edward she'll notice how she said loveD and not love but we'll file that for another time.

Bella steeled herself and prayed to every god she knew to not let her trip. She closed her eyes and leapt, cringing slightly as she felt her socks getting soaked but at least she didn't bust her head open on one of the naked centerpieces of the fountain. She took the first step, and the second, and the third and so on until her foot made contact with the fountain ledge. Smiling in triumph she hefted herself up only to scream when she lost her footing. Her eyes closed on instinct and she was surprised to feel a firm grip on her arm to save her from what was sure to be a faceplant on the hard ground. She looked up to see… nothing. She shook her head and looked at Edward, she couldn't help but ogle at him slightly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt in the shadows. Okay, so not the time.

Thankful for whoever saved her she ran full speed ahead, ignoring the painful burning in her lungs as she closed in on the not so short distance between Edward and herself. She waved her hands frantically in the air as she screamed Edwards name to no avail, it was like he was in his own little world as per usual.

"Edward!" She screamed desperately.

Bella looked on in dismay as he shed his shirt and took that first slow step towards the light. She redoubled her efforts and jumped, colliding against the cold brick wall named Edward. Her hands trembled as she grasped his chin roughly, forcing him to look at her as she tried to push him back in the shadows.

"Bella?" His melodious tone assaulted her ears and she didn't know if she wanted to cry or punch her ears silly.

"Edward! Go back in the shadows I'm not dead!" She screeched.

"Amazing Carlisle was right, we do have a soul." Edward said softly.

He caressed Bella's face gently and frowned when he noticed her pulling away from him. "What's wrong love?"

Oh hell no. Bella couldn't even _believe _he asked her that of all things. Her eyes burned up with righteous feminine fury as she leveled her glare on him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? Well I'll tell you exactly what's wrong. I haven't slept _in peace _since you left me, I left Charlie a crappy old note to come here to save _you _after I promised him I won't ever do that again after the James fiasco and you're touching me and talking to me like you _didn't _just break my heart and left me in a forest all those months ago!" She took in a deep breath and her eyes widened at what she just said; never in a billion years did she think she was capable of speaking her mind out to anyone. Especially Edward.

Edward's onyx eyes widened to epic proportions by the time she finished her rant, he shakily took his hand up to her throat. Three things, there was a pulse, he wasn't in heaven and Bella was most certainly in the city of vampires.

He growled low in his throat as he spun them away from the light and into the shadows of the alley. "What do you think you're doing here, have you any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

Her nostrils flared.

His mouth settled on a grim line.

And Alice landed on the ground.

"As much as I'd enjoy watching Bella verbally castrate you dear brother, the guards are closing in." Alice smiled smugly at Edward as her eyes shined with pride for Bella. She tensed up visibly as three cloaked figures emerged from the other end of the alley.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri." Edward nodded at them curtly. "As you can see, I haven't revealed myself so we'll be going now."

"Aro requests an audience with you. Bring your party." Jane's childlike voice echoed through the alley and Bella swore she got a cavity from how sweet and kiddy it sounded.

Edward's jaw clenched. "They had nothing to do with it. Let them leave and I'll come."

"How about no?" Felix smirked. "She is a human is she not? It is forbidden for her to know of our existence either come with us or we execute her right here at this very moment."

"Calm yourself Felix, we shouldn't anger our guests now should we?" Demetri replied calmly.

Felix grunted and Jane looked on impassively.

"Come." Janes voice offered no room for arguments as she walked away, confident in the fact that Edward and his party would follow her with the threat against their precious human.

**XO**

Bella looked on in wonder at the massive chamber that served as a throne room for the Volturi royalty. It was quite Spartan she thought, the walls and the ceiling were made from what she assumed to be was marble in the most boring shade of grey and the only extravagant objects in the room were the embellished thrones of what Edward had told her to be the rulers of the vampire kind.

"Ah Edward I'm glad you didn't go through with your plan, you do have a rather unique gift after all and look at this, you've brought more people with you." Aro's airy voice proclaimed.

Edward tensed up visibly as he pushed Bella behind him. "I… have no reason to end my existence anymore." He squeezed Bella's hand lightly.

"Indeed, might this be the girl in your thoughts, the one whose thoughts you can't read?" Aro questioned with a raised brow.

Edward gave him a curt nod as Alice inched closer to Bella.

"Interesting and this must be your lovely sister, the one who can foresee the future?" He motioned Alice to come towards him.

Alice made her way towards Aro, her eyes surveying the room cautiously as she kept tabs on the immediate future, she was relieved to see that as of right now they still had a chance to make it out of here alive.

"Come child hold out your hand." Aro exclaimed with glee.

Alice bowed low as a show of respect before gingerly placing her palm in Aro's waiting hand. The ancient vampire closed his eyes as an indulgent smile spread upon his face.

"Would you be interested in joining us my dear? You and your brother would make quite a fine addition in our ranks."

The tiny vampire feigned shyness as she smiled cutely at Aro. "Forgive me Aro but I can't leave my mate or my family behind."

"Oh but bring your mate along! The more the merrier after all." He replied.

Alice tensed and Aro smiled, "It's alright young Alice you have all of eternity to mull over this decision." Aro let go of her hand and watched her with great interest as she made her way back to her brother.

"And now to the issue at hand. Bella Swan." He signaled for Bella to come closer but Edward wouldn't budge. He stubbornly stood in front of the girl. "At ease Edward, no harm shall come to the girl. I merely wanted to test as to what extent her… insensitivity to our powers are."

Edward grudgingly moved aside as Aro glided down the steps to get closer to Bella. He held out his hand expectantly with childlike glee and Bella looked at him like he was the weirdest thing on earth.

"Give me your hand child."

Bella noticed that instead of the usual smooth pallor all vampires seemed to possess, Aro was unusually chalky. His skin looked like it was forged from a ton of mashed up chalk put together and she wondered if he would crumble if she poked him.

Aro cleared his throat.

Bella blushed cutely and she heard a growl from the vampire she identified as Felix. She held out her hand tentatively and placed it on Aro's waiting palm. His hand was colder than Edward's but then again she hasn't touched Edward in ages so she wouldn't really know she thought bitterly.

"Amazing. I can't read anything." He murmured in awe.

In the blink of an eye he was sitting back in his thrown, still staring at Bella as if she was the most complicated puzzle he's ever stumbled upon.

"Jane dear, do you mind?"

Jane for once had another expression on her face rather than the one of stoic indifference she's donned this whole time. This one was of manic glee and Bella couldn't help but shiver and cringe at the expression that no child should have.

"With pleasure."

"NO!" Edward jumped in front of Bella snarling and growling at Jane all the way before he crumped down to the floor grunting and twitching with the occasional whimper of pain erupting from his lips. From his vantage point at the ground she saw Alice being restrained by Demetri and Bella's horrified stare as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Enough." Aro said.

Jane bowed in accordance to the order and Edward felt the burning stop. He took in a shaky breath before he was lifted off the ground and restrained courtesy of Felix.

Aro sighed in exasperation. "Let's try this again shall we?" He gave the green light to Jane and she focused her gaze on Bella, her eyes looking at the human eagerly waiting for the screams of pain and terror yet nothing. Bella just stared at her with those big brown eyes warily.

"Well?" Aro said impatiently.

Jane grit her teeth. "Nothing."

"How interesting, I wonder what powers you will gain once you've joined our kind."

Edward broke out of Felix's grasp as he stood in front of Bella. "She will not be changed."

"You are aware of the rules Edward? She must either be changed or die for knowing too much of our kind." Aro feigned sympathy.

"There must be some other way." Edward protested.

"Wait, Aro you've seen it in my visions. Bella will become one of us." Alice interjected. "If Edward won't change her then I will myself."

Bella and Edward looked at her incredulously, the latter growling in protest but halted as Aro stood from his chair.

"Very well, I shall give you three month's time to change her, if she is not changed by then… we have no choice but to execute her. Though are you sure you won't join this lovely little coven of ours?"

Alice and Edward shared a glance; both shook their head respectfully at Aro, one relieved and the other angry at the outcome of this predicament.

"But before you go there is one other condition that must be met."

Alice gasped audibly as she looked at Bella then back at Aro. She did her best to hide her thoughts from Edward, thankfully he was too absorbed at the Volturi's thoughts to be paying attention to hers.

"One of my elite guard shall accompany you back to Forks, as insurance if you must to make sure that miss Swan over here gets changed according to schedule."

Bella gasped and Edward held back a growl, he would think about how to solve this problem _after _he got Bella back to Forks. Not trusting himself to keep calm, Edward nodded as an affirmative.

"Naruto." Aro called out.

The massive double doors opened and Bella was the only one to turn to look at the new arrival. Her cheeks flushed as she took in Aro's elite guard. She knew that Edward was beautiful but this guy could easily rival him in looks and come out the victor. Naruto was tall, blonde and tan for a vampire, taller than Edward who stood at 6'1'' and he was significantly thicker than the slender Edward. His face was chiseled with high cheekbones and a straight nose, his lips were thin and were curled up into a lax smile but the thing that caught Bella's interest the most were the six jagged whisker like marks on his cheeks. Bella's breath hitched as he looked at her, he had red eyes, just like the rest of the Volturi but something in his eyes made him stand out from the rest. He looked at her with what she could only describe as pure lust before he licked his lips suggestively and winked at her. Oh god, she had to rub her thighs together at that one.

"This is Naruto one of my elite and personal guards." Aro said fondly.

Naruto looked up at his boss and gave a small wave. "Yeah boss?"

Bella almost died at how deep and rich his voice was, he seriously made Edward sound like a little girl.

"You shall accompany the Cullens and miss Swan back to Forks" Aro drawled. "Make sure she is changed by the third month, if she is not then turn her yourself or execute her though I'd much rather go with the first option. Protect her from the one called Victoria as I'm quite curious to know what power she gets and her death would be most unfortunate."

"Understood, thank god I can leave this stuffy castle." He grinned widely at Aro as he made a fist and pounded his chest.

Aro chuckled while the rest of the guards smirked. "Do send my Carlisle my best regards, you may leave at sun down."

Naruto bowed once again before he muttered some goodbyes to the rest of the guard before giving Jane a big hug. She huffed in protest as he smiled at her softly.

"Be good while I'm gone Janie and tell Alec I'm gonna whoop his ass in cod when I get back." The blonde gave her another hug before he made his way to his new charge.

"Alright let's get going you lot." He smiled at them jovially and Bella couldn't help but be at ease in the blonde's presence… Until he put his arm around her and waggled his eyebrows. "Gotta name sweet thing?"

Bella blushed wildly as he flirted with her.

Edward growled at the blonde, as he read the filthy thoughts going through his head. "Her name is Bella." He practically growled that one out.

Naruto looked at him, not quite disturbed at all with the other vampire's hostile behavior. "Hm did you say something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I asked the lady over here and not you." He said innocently.

Bella and Alice couldn't stop the giggle from bursting out of their mouths as Edward snarled at the blonde. "Well?"

"Bella, Bella Swan." She mumbled shyly.

Naruto hummed appreciatively. "That's a nice name Bella fitting for a gorgeous girl such as yourself." And there it was again, the same lustful look that made her knees weak and her stomach clench.

Edward growled louder while Alice bit her lip and glanced at the two of them and back to Bella, this was going to be trouble.

Naruto took his arm off of Bella reluctantly since he had to enter a secret code with his hands to get to the elevator to the surface.

Bella and the Cullens breathed a little easier at the distance between the Volturi elite and the petite brunette. The elevator dinged loudly as Naruto ushered them in. They stood mostly in silence while Naruto whistled the same tune the elevator was playing. He glanced at his watch and groaned grabbing the attention of his other companions. It was only three pm.

"Damn we got awhile till sun down. Wanna play a game to kill time?" He asked deviously.

Alice piped up "Ohh what game?" Though she was still cautious of the guard she saw that he meant them no harm lest they attack him first.

Naruto snickered cutely (in Bella's honest opinion) "It's called who can annoy Gianna the fastest."

**OVO**

Alright now that the heavy stuff's done and over with it's fluff/romance/humor time or at least I'll try with the humor haha… **anyways for my fic's sake I'm turning the clock back one year so Bella, Edward, & Alice will be juniors right now instead of a seniors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight x Naruto

**AN**. Is it me or after the Twilight films you've never been able to look at vampire movies the same again? Anyways I sorta hate how Meyer portrayed Bella in the books. I mean come on, Edward ditches her and when he comes back it only takes a couple of lame apologies & reassurances and they're good all of a sudden. Not to mention the fact that he practically blackmailed her to marry him. Yep. Fuck that noise.

**Warnings: **

This is not a yaoi.

Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.

Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.

And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too**_** seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

OVO

"_Don't you get it? I don't want you to come with me." Edward said softly._

_Bella looked at him wide-eyed, her lips trembled as she spoke. "What… you don't want me?" _

_The golden-eyed vampire stared at her impassively, his face not betraying any emotion. "No. I _never _did." He sneered. "Did you think I'd actually want a _human?"

"_Wh-what but you told me! You told me you'd never leave! You told me that you loved me!" She cried out._

"_Tsk I'm a very good liar. Forget about me Isabella, it will be better for both of us." _

"_No!" She reached out to him, desperately clutching at his signature beige coat. "Edward please I need you." _

_Edward looked at the hysterical girl and for the first time since they entered the forest Bella saw her old Edward. His eyes gave him away but it was no use, he shrugged off her hand gently as he walked out of the forest. _

"_You'll forget about me. Don't worry time heals all wounds." _

_Bella's breaths came hard and fast, she shook as she fell on the forest floor watching Edward's back as he walked away from her. How could this happen, they went from being a happy, if not a bit intense couple to a hasty break up. She shook her head as she tried to contain the sobs that threatened to take over her body. It made no sense to her but even then she called out his name. Even after he broke her she still called out to him. _

"_Edward!" _

XO

Brown eyes snapped open as Bella took in a shaky breath; she ran her hand through her damp sweat-soaked hair as she exhaled softly. She hasn't had one of _those _dreams in awhile. Bella wondered what brought that on as she stared at nothing in particular, letting her mind wander to other less depressing thoughts. Oh wait, she went to Italy to save Edward and Charlie grounded her for the rest of her life… but that was just a dream…

"Bad dream?" A deep baritone voice drawled out from the darkness.

Okay, never mind. Maybe she wasn't dreaming but that means… Bella gasped and drew the covers tighter around herself.

"Naruto!" She hissed.

"Ooh nana, that's my name." He sung off key and she bit her lip for a second before bursting out in giggles at the epic fail and the fact that a guy like _him _would know that song.

"But seriously did you have to draw the covers up that high? I was enjoying the view." He grumbled.

Bella could practically see the smirk on his lips as she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She squinted and looked around. "And where are you?"

She felt the bed dip as a cold finger trailed down her cheek. Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled.

"I'm right here and I'm _your _bodyguard, where else would I be but at your side?" Naruto replied casually.

Bella frowned, her lips parted to protest but he beat her to the punch.

"And before you bitch and moan about not needing a bodyguard." He shrugged. "The Volturi has spoken, and their will shall be done." Naruto declared with uncharacteristic seriousness.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "So there's no way around it? You're stuck with me until… my times up?" She mumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Don't be silly I'm not _stuck _with you. I'm pretty excited to be around you… if you know what I'm saying." He teased and laughed quietly when his sensitive hearing picked up on her teeth grinding together.

"I'm being serious here. Why would Aro send one of his elites to protect me?" She questioned.

The blonde hummed in thought. "Well for one he's interested in you since you were able to block out Janie's powers and two I've been bugging him for an extended assignment/vacation out of Volterra so I guess he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone."

Bella's jaw dropped at the straightforward if not a bit childish reasoning of the vampire royals. "So you being here… its just a paid vacation?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose, though she couldn't see it in the dark. "Don't say it like that." He shushed. "You'll make me look bad. I'm here on official guard duty." He whispered conspiratorially.

Bella let out an amused snort. "Why are you whispering? It's only you and me in here and Charlie's a pretty heavy sleeper."

"If you only knew." He sighed. "I've been fighting off your stalker for the better part of the night. Verbally of course." He added. "Don't think you or the old man would appreciate a brawl out in your yard."

Bella swallowed thickly. "Edward was here? How was he?"

Naruto chortled. "Don't you think it's kind of fucked up how the first thing that comes to your mind when I say stalker is 'Edward'? Anyways he was fine but I think he was upset I ruined his stalker status though." Naruto shivered. "Hell if I wasn't here he'd probably be laying beside you staring at you sleep."

Bella tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but she just had to laugh at the ridiculousness of Naruto's statement. "You're probably right." She smiled.

"Mhmm." He hummed. "You should go to bed Bella, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Her brow rose. "A big day?"

"Yup Eddie told me he'd be here bright and early to take us to the Cullens. Well actually he said you but I'm your bodyguard so we're like a package deal." He answered.

"The Cullens are back?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Uh I guess." He replied, unsure of how to deal with an excited Bella.

Bella smiled in content. "That's good, I missed them a lot when they were gone."

"Uh huh which is why you needa go to bed young lady." He mock scolded. "The sooner you wake up, the sooner you can go see them."

"I can't sleep yet." She whispered.

"Is it 'cause of the dream?"

She nodded.

He placed a cold large hand on her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it? I'm all ears." His low baritone voice rumbled out and for some reason she couldn't fathom, she felt like she could lay it all out to him.

Bella shook her head. "It's not really a three in the morning type of conversation, maybe some other time?"

Naruto squeezed her shoulder gently. "Okay. At least lay down though, you'll strain your neck if you fall asleep sitting up."

Bella complied she shimmied down her mattress as she let out a squeak of surprise when she collided with Naruto's cold body under the covers.

The blonde's brow rose. "What? You didn't really think I'd be sitting on that wooden chair all night did you?" He questioned.

"W-what… I… Uh…" Bella sputtered.

Naruto snickered as he wrapped his arms around her. He scooted closer to her till her back was flush against his bare chest. "Do I make you uncomfortable." He purred in her ear.

Bella shivered, and not all of it was from the cold. She felt his chest rumble as he spoke and she couldn't help but compare Edward and Naruto's presence, the latter was a bit unexpected though _definitely_ not unwelcome.

Edward, she began, was more lithe and slender compared to Naruto's Bulky frame and just overall hugeness and when Edward embraced her like this it was never so… full? Or rather encompassing. Edward usually kept a safe distance between them but Naruto... He had no sense of personal space. His thick arms surrounded her like a blanket and there was barely any space between his body and hers, she just felt so secure and _small _but in a way that made her feel more feminine.

But aside from the obvious physical differences, what with Edward having bronze hair and Naruto a lively shade of blonde, there was just something _so _different about Naruto. Maybe it was the way he carried himself or how he interacted with people in general but his easy-going, friendly, and laid-back attitude was a breath of fresh air from the angst-fest that was her life.

"Bella?" He nudged her with his head. "I was just kidding. I'll go rot my ass off in that chair if you want." He said in a joking tone with a hint of concern.

Bella blushed when she realized she'd spent a good amount of time just spacing out and comparing Edward and Naruto. She felt his arms retreat but she held on to him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her again. "Bella?"

"Don't." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You can stay here. It-It's been awhile since I've been held like this. It feels nice." She said softly and wistfully.

Naruto growled lowly. "I'm not Edward." He responded in the same soft tone, not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment.

Bella's lips curled into a gentle smile. "I know."

OVO

Not gunna lie I was kinda intoxicated when I wrote this chapter haha but I wanted to get it done today aka July 13, 2012 woah it's Friday the 13th! Anyways tune in for next time to know Naruto's origins and to witness the Bella/Cullen reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N. **To the random reviewer, yes Naruto is still Japanese and to Wingstrike, Naruto won't be having any ninja powers nor be the holder of the nine-tailed fox BUT his vampire gift will be heavily influenced by that. All will be explained soon ;) Oh and I want to thank everyone that has fav/followed or reviewed this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it but feel free to flame me (_Constructively_) so I know what to improve on and stuff.

**Warnings:  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too**_** seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. No one stays in love by chance, it is by work. And no one falls out of love by chance, it is by choice"_

**XO**

_Bella gasped at the cold finger trailing down her neck followed by a pair of wet lips leaving open-mouthed kisses to her heated flesh. She glanced down to see her bodyguard's messy blonde mane before letting out a quiet moan when he nipped at a tender spot on her neck. _

_She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pulling him closer and relishing the way his body covered hers. "Naruto."_

_He looked up and she was startled to see how dark his eyes were. What used to be a captivating shade of crimson was now a dangerous and threatening onyx, a warning she knew all too well. "You're hungry." She couldn't hide the nervous tremor in her voice. _

"_For you. And not in the way you're thinking of." He threw her a cocky smirk as he watched her cheeks take on a darker tinge of red. His head dipped down to capture her lips with his while his hands fumbled with her shirt. He let out a frustrated growl at the damn buttons before deciding to just tear the damn thing off. It tore off neatly and he pulled away to appreciate Bella's goods. _

_Bella was too mortified to say anything. She took in the way he gazed at her half naked body, shivering at the amount of lust his eyes reflected. He wanted her. And she'd be a liar if she said she wasn't attracted to this blonde Apollo. _

'_Do you think I'd actually want a human?'_

_Edward's words echoed in her mind. He had a point; they were beautiful, powerful and perfect and she was anything but. Why would Naruto want her when Edward didn't? It never made sense for Edward to want her so why should it make sense that another vampire as perfect and stunning as him would. _

_Her insecurities won over and her hands left their place at Naruto's neck to try to cover herself up. His large hands caught hers halfway before pinning them over her head. _

"_Bella." Naruto admonished. "After all that work I did to see you, you'll piss on my cheerios by covering yourself up?" He drawled. _

_She looked away. "I-I just…" _

_He didn't let her finish. He kissed her tenderly, locking their lips together as he felt the tension melt from her body. His tongue stroked her lip lazily and she moaned from the contact, her lips parted slightly as invitation and he wasted no time in accepting it. _

_Naruto broke the kiss, smiling softly at Bella's disappointed sigh. "You're beautiful Bella. I don't know what jackass would think otherwise." _

"_I don't know what you see in me Edward was ri-" _

"_Fuck what Eddie said. Do you see him here?" He gestured around the room. _

_She shook her head._

_He cupped her cheek delicately. "I told you I'm _not_ Edward. So whatever he said or did to make you doubt yourself forget it." _

"_It's hard to forget something like that." She said despondently. _

_He kissed her. "Then I'll _make_ you forget." He promised. _

**OVO **

Bella groaned as the sunlight hit her closed eyes. She tried to roll over but the heavy arms that kept her pressed up against a solid body made it impossible for any movement. Her cheeks burned wildly as she remembered her vivid dream. Right. She dreamt about Naruto whilst he held her in her sleep. Hopefully she didn't say anything embarrassing.

"Bout time you woke up princess. Eddie's been glaring death at me all morning."

"Edward?" Bella questioned sleepily.

"Yup." Naruto answered.

Her eyes opened sluggishly and she saw Edward's scowling rigid form sitting on the wooden chair glaring daggers at her and Naruto's entwined bodies. She honestly didn't know why he looked so mad. I mean sure she was in bed with another guy but he _did _say he didn't want her she thought naively. Edward had no claim or power over her anymore.

"Um good morning." She mumbled out.

"Good morning." He eyed the two on the bed a little longer before clenching and unclenching his fist. "You should get ready, the others are waiting to… discuss some issues."

"Jeez she just woke up Eddie."

"Edward." He corrected with a growl.

"As I was saying, _Eddie_. She just woke up so if you're so damn impatient." Naruto drawled. "The window's right there." He pointed with the hand that _wasn't _holding Bella and that seemed to irk Edward even more.

Edward sneered. "And leave her _with _you?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm here to _protect _her so stop making it sound like I'm out to suck her dry." Naruto muttered amusedly. "Also weren't you just watching her sleep curled up in _my _arms safely? So your point is moot."

His jaw ticked and he exhaled harshly.

"Enough." Bella interrupted. "Edward just calm down okay? I'll get ready and you can go wait in the car." Her tone left no room for arguments. "We'll be down soon."

The slender vampire opened his mouth to say something but shook his head. He nodded grudgingly and made his way to the window. Throwing the other vampire a nasty glare before he jumped out.

Bella twisted around Naruto's embrace. He smiled sheepishly at her exasperated expression. "Did you have to piss him off so early?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well no. But it's just so fun to piss people off." He attested childishly.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. His _red _eyes. Oh shit. She berated herself mentally at how oblivious she can be most of the times. Edward and Jacob were right to call her a danger magnet but still… Naruto seemed pretty tame. At least from what she's seen and how he's treated her but it doesn't change the fact that he fed off humans.

"Your eyes are red." She said obtusely.

Naruto eyed her weirdly. "I'm aware…" He drawled. "Is there a problem with that?"

Bella flushed. "Well the Cullens have golden eyes since they're 'vegetarians' and you have red eyes since you're…"

"A vampire." He finished. "It's rare to find vampires like the Cullens but I'm not surprised with how… shocked you are to be around a traditional vampire since you've only been exposed to the Cullens." He mused.

"So…" Bella fidgeted uncomfortably.

Naruto sighed. "Do I scare you?"

"No, _you _don't scare me but your eyes or rather how you feed…" Bella wanted to hit herself in the head for her inability to finish her sentences.

"That's a relief." He smiled. "It'd suck if you were scared of me."

"You're not going to tell me how I _should _be afraid of you or how I should stay away from you?"

The vampire gave her an odd stare. "Why would I tell you that? I'm trying to attract you not push you away." He waggled his eyebrows.

She definitely wasn't dealing with an Edward type of vampire.

"But on a more serious note. Does my diet bother you that much?

"Just a little…" She lied.

He pursed his lips at her as his brow raised accusingly.

"Okay maybe more than just a little." She relented.

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look on his face and a slightly strained if not reluctant smile curled on his lips. "I can try being a… vegetarian for the rest of my stay here if it'll make you feel better."

Bella stared at him uneasily and licked her lips. "No it's okay. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

Naruto scoffed. "Don't sweat it. I'll try out this whole vegan thing." He joked. "'Sides, I'm awesome. I can do anything." He boasted.

Bella giggled at his ego. "Can you just tell me one thing?"

He grunted.

"When you feed… who?"

His face settled on a somber look. "I… I don't feast with the others if that's what you're asking. I've always had a problem with harming innocents ya know. Guess it came with me from my human life. So I hunt for my own prey instead. I hunt for the scum that preys on the weak." He growled. "I know two wrongs don't make a right but it's life. If I want to live, which I do then I need to feed. So I might as well help people out while doing it."

Bella listened to him attentively, dazzled by his handsome face and his rich baritone voice.

"But that's in the past now." Naruto winked. "I'm turning over to the dark side. I'm becoming a vegetarian!" He said in mock Horror.

The brunette laughed at his horrified expression. "I can't take you seriously now, can I?" She touched his whiskered cheek curiously like a child with her new toy and he inhaled deeply.

"Is it hard?" She questioned.

Naruto smirked. "I don't know, why don't you check it yourself." He snickered.

Bella blushed and muttered something close to Pervert under her breath and rolled her eyes. "I meant is it hard to be this close to me?"

Naruto chuckled and was about to reply with something utterly perverted before Bella placed her hand over his mouth.

"Okay… maybe that wasn't the best way to put it." She shook her head. "Is it _difficult _for you to be around me like this?"

The blonde smiled forlornly. "I've given in to temptation once. She was my singer and yeah her blood was the best thing I've ever tasted in my life but the memory… the look of betrayal when I took her. That's something I'll never forget. I won't fail her again." He said more to himself than her.

Bella looked at him in wonder. There was so much more to him than the happy and carefree appearance he's fronted so far. She was about to grill him more but he sat them both up before ushering her out of bed to get ready.

"Eddie's being a priss as it is. Don't wanna keep him waiting even longer." He said gruffly.

The brunette huffed and got out of bed, taking one last look at the vampire on her bed and blushing at his sculpted physique.

"You know I know you're checking me out." He jested in amusement.

Her eyes rolled and her blush darkened. "I… whatever."

Naruto laughed as she rushed out to the bathroom.

**XO**

Bella awkwardly stood behind the Cullens minus Alice and Edward as they 'shielded' her from Naruto, how did this happen might one ask? Well it started with an awkward and tense car ride with Edward before Naruto decided it wasn't worth it and jumped out of the car to follow on foot. Well with Naruto being Naruto, he got sidetracked by who knows what and arrived late.

Alice rolled her eyes at her family's inattentiveness. Its not like she _didn't _tell them about Naruto right after the whole Italy fiasco. "Relax everyone, it's just Bella's bodyguard."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, what she said."

"Not that I need one." Bella interjected.

The Cullens just looked at her.

Naruto cleared his throat and walked up to Carlisle. "I'm Naruto, I've been sent here to watch over Bella for the remainder of her human life." He paused. "Oh and Aro sends his best regards." He extended his hand to Carlisle.

Said vampire gave him a firm handshake accompanied by a friendly smile. "Carlisle, it's an honor to have one of the guards in my home."

Naruto laughed. "Don't gotta lie to me old man. I know we're not exactly popular with the rest of the vampire world."

Carlisle shook his head as he chuckled. "That may be, but it's still an honor to have one of the elites as a guest. Let me introduce you to my family, this is my mate Esme, my sons Jasper and Emmet, and my daughter and his mate Rosalie." He gestured to each one of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto replied pleasantly.

Jasper and Emmet inclined their heads while mentally sizing him up and Rosalie gave him her usual frosty stare.

"Why are you here." She snapped rudely.

Naruto scratched his whiskers. "Well if you didn't hear the first time blondie, I'm Bella's bodyguard so where she goes I go."

Rosalie growled at him and he chuckled amusedly.

"Rosalie, be nice to our guest." Esme's gentle but stern tone added.

"Hmph."

Esme turned to Naruto and held out her hand. "Thank you for watching over Bella." She said kindly.

The whiskered vampire in turn kissed the back of her hand chastely. "My pleasure. It's not hard to see why Carlisle chose you as a mate." He winked at her.

"Well aren't you a charmer." She giggled behind her hand.

Carlisle chuckled as he put an arm around Esme. "She is quite lovely isn't she." He declared reverently.

"Ugh now they're gonna go make googly eyes at each other." Emmet whined.

Esme pouted at her son. "We do not make googly eyes at each other."

"Yes you do." Chorused all her children and Bella.

The Cullen matriarch sighed. "Et tu, Bella?" She whispered dramatically.

Bella laughed heartily. "Sorry Esme but even I can't back you up with that one."

Esme looked at Bella fondly. "Oh how I've missed you child." She said tearfully, minus the tears and all as she embraced Bella.

Bella returned the embrace warmly, a soft smile curling on her lips. "It's good to have you guys back here Esme."

Edward's eyes softened at the sight of his mother and his love's tearful reunion. He didn't want to break it up but there were other most pressing matters to be dealt with. Like Bella's mortality and the damn Volturi guard they're stuck with.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some issues that needs to be addressed." He said softly.

Esme and Bella separated as Carlisle nodded for his son to go on.

Edward looked at Naruto who was leaning on the wall looking a bit bored. "Family matters."

Naruto's brow rose. "And?"

He grit his teeth. "And would you kindly take a stroll in the woods."

"Edward!" Chastised Esme.

"It's not like I _don't _know what you're going to talk about already." Naruto shrugged. "If Bella wants me to leave then I'll leave."

Both males turned to Bella. She flushed at the attention. "He can stay." She mumbled shyly.

Edward growled but otherwise conceded. "The problem is, how do we keep Bella human with _him _here."

"Son… you choose to not live without her, but you will not turn her?" Carlisle questioned.

"I will not turn her into a monster." Edward replied adamantly.

Naruto shook his head. "Why don't you ask_ Bella_ what she wants since it's her life that _you're_ debating on."

Carlisle looked sheepish while Edward glowered at Naruto.

Bella looked at Naruto appreciatively, blushing slightly at his answering smile. "I just want to live… The Volturi gave me three months and if it comes down to dying or being turned. I choose the latter."

Edwards's nostrils flared "If it's the Volturi you're worried about then that's nothing. Time is eternal for them, three months could be thirty years and so on."

"And what about Naruto, Edward?"

"What about _Naruto_?" He growled.

"He's here to make sure I get turned, how can you possibly evade the Volturi when one of theirs is here." She reasoned.

"That can be easily taken care off." Edward muttered.

Naruto pushed off the wall. "Are you threatening me Eddie?" He questioned darkly.

The rest of the Cullens stiffened, waiting for either one to pull a punch.

"It's okay. He won't attack." Alice reassured. "As long as we don't make the first move." She looked at Edward and Emmet pointedly.

Bella saw Naruto tense up along with his eyes shifting from crimson to black; she rushed to his side and took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Be cool Naruto." She whispered soothingly.

Edward snarled at the sight before quieting down at the vision he saw from Alice's thoughts. If he attacked now, Naruto would decimate them. After all he wasn't an elite for nothing. That was a title bestowed only to three, the witch twins and Naruto himself.

Alice nodded in approval at his actions.

Naruto looked down at the petite brunette that tried to calm him. It baffled him how this tiny human went _to _him instead of away from him in his rage. But then again she wasn't the most vigilant human in the first place. Sighing softly he detached her hands from his face and smiled tautly.

"I'm good."

She looked at him for a bit and nodded, inwardly puzzled at how strongly she reacted to and affected Naruto.

Both were unaware to the interested and curious looks the other Cullens were sending them.

Bella turned back to Edward. "I've made my decision Edward. If it's death or being turned then I choose to be turned. If you don't do it, I'm sure someone else will." She asserted.

Edward snarled at her. "You don't know what you're asking for Bella. I'm telling you we can find a way to evade the Volturi!" He ignored Naruto's indignant cough. "You don't have to become a monster."

Before Bella could argue that he wasn't a monster Naruto was already in his face and growling.

"You're a fucking idiot. By calling yourself a monster you just called every vampire in this room a monster. Do you really think that of your family?"

Edward grit his teeth. "_We _need to kill to live. How can you say we're not monsters? Especially you."

"Yeah okay, you're calling me a monster because I _want to live_?" Naruto sneered. "Sorry I'm not suicidal."

"We live at the expense of the lives of others." Edward responded somberly.

"That doesn't make us monsters. You, the rest of the Cullens and me, we're not monsters because _we care. _The moment we stop caring about the lives we take or just caring for others in general. The moment when we throw away what made us human like compassion, morals, and our ability to love others. That's when we become monsters."

Bella and the Cullens gaped at the blonde's deep words.

"The biggest difference between you and I, Edward is that I've made peace with what I am a long time ago. And you obviously haven't."

Edward stared at the blonde wide-eyed. What he said made sense but admitting he was wrong was a bitter pill to swallow. "I'm sorry." He muttered to his family before storming out the house.

"Don't worry Esme he's not leaving." Promised Alice.

Esme nodded, relieved that her son wasn't leaving them again.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Look I'm sorry for pissing him off but I'm not sorry about what I said to him. He needed to hear it." He half apologized.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's alright Naruto. You're right but if you're staying in Forks then you need a cover story. It's not everyday someone decides to stop by and stay in Forks."

He nodded. "Got any ideas then? I got none."

Bella looked at Naruto and Carlisle. "Naruto can pass as your younger brother."

Naruto looked at her incredulously whilst Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"That could work. We'll have him declared as my younger brother and enroll him in Forks high." He nodded.

"Wait what? School?"

Carlisle's brow rose in amusement. "Yes, school. That way you'll be able to watch over Bella while she's in school." He baited. "And you won't be bored."

Naruto nodded reluctantly. "I see your point but do I _really_ have to go to school." He whined.

"Well what else are you going to do while I'm in school?" asked Bella.

"Something a whole lot better than sitting and learning." He grumbled. "But whatever. Sign me up."

"There is one other issue. We have a pack with the Quileute wolves that we won't feed off humans."

"Don't worry old man. I already told Bella I'd go vegan earlier. No worries." He smiled. He'd have to ask Bella about the wolves Carlisle was mentioned later.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll arrange a meeting with the tribe to include you in the treaty and I'll have Jenks write up the legal papers."

Naruto threw his hands up. "Woah, you don't have to do all that for me. I can just call up Gianna instead for the legal stuff, I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"It's no trouble at all Naruto." He smiled. "Welcome to the Cullens."

"Uzumaki. I want my "legal" last name to be Uzumaki."

Carlisle acquiesced and Naruto thanked him.

Bella looked at him oddly. "Uzumaki?"

"Later." He promised. "Oh shit. Just remembered we needa hit the mall or something Bella. These are the only clothes I got on me." He pointed to his shirt and laughed sheepishly.

"You agreed to travel halfway across the country and you didn't even think to pack up clothes…"

Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed as he held his hands up. "Well all my clothes back in Volterra are way formal so figured I'd just buy some here."

Alice's eyes lit up and Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as the petite vampire twirled her way to him. Bella just looked at him with sympathy.

"I'll take care of that, no uncle of mine will be dressed in rags!" She exclaimed and spun around to Carlisle as she held her hand out.

The vampire doc sighed and fished for his car keys in his pocket, dropping them unceremoniously in Alice's outstretched hand.

"Thanks!" She pressed a kiss to Esme and Carlisle's cheeks before kissing Jasper chastely on the lips. "We'll be back later. Now come on you two, we got some shopping to do!"

Without waiting for a response she grabbed Naruto and Bella's wrists, practically dragging the unlucky couple to Carlisle's Mercedes.

**OVO**

The car ride was fairly peaceful, with a silent Naruto fiddling with Alice's iphone in the back and Alice rapidly firing away at brands and types of clothing they can Dress Naruto in and Bella dutifully agreeing with her friend there wasn't much room for chaos. That was until Bella decided to push her hair behind her ear.

"_Isabella Swan!_" Alice covered her mouth with both hands and gave a scandalized gasp.

"Alice! Hands on the wheel!" Bella wailed frantically.

Alice tsked "Psychic vampire remember." she muttered in response before pointing an accusing finger at Bella.

Said brunette's brows furrowed in confusion before muttering an eloquent "What."

The pixy-like vampire giggled behind her hands before casting a glance at the Volturi elite playing with her iPhone in the back seat and then at Bella. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" She giggled even more.

Bella's face went from pale to pink in a matter of seconds. "Wh-what are you talking about?" She pulled down the sun visor and looked at her neck through the vanity mirror. Her face reddened considerably when she saw the reddish purple love mark on her neck. No wonder Edward was so pissed this morning. But how did she…

"Oh my god! The dream!" Her head twisted to the back seat to question her bedmate.

"Can't dream up something that good _sweet girl_." Naruto purred with a foxy grin.

Her stomach did a backflip at that one.

"Naruto!"

His grin was ear to ear now. "Mmm I love it when you scream my name."

"I… You!… Ugh you're impossible."

**OVO **

**FINAL A.N. **I'll throw ya a cookie if you catch the Blade II reference there ;) And I lied the previous chapter. Naruto's origins will be revealed in the next one. Sorry for the awkward reunion scene. I haven't been writing long enough to know how to write dialogue between a bunch of characters… But hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N. **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed this story! Legit motivates me to write(:

**Warnings:  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too**_** seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_First love is the sweetest, but that first cut is the deepest."_

**XO**

Bella looked out at the calm waters of Lake Crescent as her feet swished random patterns on the crystalline water from her perch on the abandoned dock Naruto found for them. She didn't really plan this outing but a few coaxing words from her new roommate and the unbearable July humidity finally got her out of her bed to enjoy the good ol' outdoors. She wore some skimpy jean shorts (that Naruto totally picked) and a see through white tank top over her modest red bikini that matched Naruto's red board shorts that was purely _coincidental_ on her part. Speaking of the blonde pervert, he's been gone for a couple minutes now after he randomly swore to touch the bottom of the lake… Ugh, vampires and their random impulses.

It's been about two weeks since the whole 'take a vote on my future' fiasco and Edward's presence has been scarce. In the past she'd be a nervous wreck over his absence but right now it was a good reprieve. She didn't know how to act around him now that she _wasn't _romantically interested in him, not to mention the small part of her that still remained angry at his betrayal. But aside from absent ex-boyfriends and best friends, oh did she forget to mention that? Jake was freezing her out again but she figured it's just his usual wolfy pms thing that he got just about every time she did something he didn't want her to do and she was so over doing things other people wanted her to do.

_Anyways, _apart from those two little hurdles the past two weeks have been… fun to put it simply. Everyday with Naruto was like an adventure since he apparently had 'vampire ADD' meaning, he has to be entertained constantly or else there would be 'dire consequences to pay' his words not hers. So in the past two weeks she's been hiking through forests looking for mountain lions, jumping off waterfalls, piggybacked while he 'tree hopped', egging and/or ding dong ditching random houses, cruised in Charlie's cruiser and that wasn't even half of what they've been up to. Today happened to be one of their more subdued outings; a day out in the lake, away from public eye of course.

She doesn't even know when they started getting close but through the course of two weeks they've settled into a comfortable friendship. A very _affectionate _friendship might I add but a friendship none the less. Though she was quite sure friends didn't kiss each other constantly, sleep in each other's arms, make out occasionally, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear when she wakes up from a nightmare, she wouldn't have whatever it is they have any other way.

"Penny for your thoughts? Or better yet, take this for your thoughts!" He dumped a pile of grey mud-like gunk on the dock and beamed in pride.

Bella's brows rose in confusion, inching away from the goop she gave it and the blonde a quizzical look. "Am I supposed to _know _what this gunk is?"

Naruto snorted. "Why that Bella is what the sand looks like at the bottom of the lake. Weird huh?" He said more to himself than to her.

She laughed and he listened, smiling softly at the way her body shook in laughter and the happy glow on her cheeks, which was a massive improvement from the haunted and frustrated look she donned the first time he saw her in Volterra. He groaned internally, since when did he _smile _and feel all _giddy _when a girl was all happy and glowing like Bella was. His hand reached down to check his junk and he sighed in relief, it was still there but Bella was turning him into such a girl with all these weird emotions he's been getting lately. The bad thing about it was that he _couldn't _stop himself from feeling this way even if he tried. He felt an unnatural pull to her and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. It isn't his first rodeo in seducing a human but if he was honest with himself, and he's not he'd know that this was more than just his usual game but rather something more.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he decided to cross that bridge when it gets sprung on him, 'cause if he knew girls and he did she'd bring this matter up with him when she realizes that he _won't _be bringing this up. For now he's content with their relationship. He's insanely attracted to her, she's crazy attracted to him so why not act on that attraction _while _seeing where this goes. Who knows, he might just make a mate out of her.

Bella looked at him fondly as he mussed his hair up, an amused smile settling on her lips. "Did you really get this from the bottom of the lake?"

Naruto threw her a slow grin and a thumbs up. "Believe it." He drawled. "Why're you still dressed anyways? We're at the lake for a reason B."

She sighed in exasperation. "Maybe I don't want to get my hair wet."

Splashing her playfully he laughed when she jumped like a scared kitty. "Come on B, don't be a girl." He taunted.

"I don't know if you're aware but I _am _a girl."

He leered at her appreciatively, his gaze lingering longer on her creamy mile long legs. "Oh I'm aware. But if you don't get outta those clothes in ten I'm gonna throw you in fully clothed." He rumbled.

Bella glared at him. "You wouldn't… actually never mind I know you'd do it." Sighing in defeat she threw her tank top off and shimmied out of her shorts, her cheeks burning from Naruto's intense stare. Faster than she could even say Naruto, she was already in his arms a couple of feet away from the dock.

"Hold on babe. I'm gonna show you how to really dunk someone." He grinned and ran full speed, jumping when he hit the edge of the dock and launching them a good fifty feet in the air, laughing like crazy while Bella screamed her head off.

They surfaced about a hundred and something feet away from the dock and Bella gaped at him in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"We jumped so far." She looked back and forth from where they were and where the dock was, still in shock.

He smirked. "I'm a vampire remember? Actually I can jump farther than that but didn't think you'd appreciate being bolted wayyy over there."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and huffed at the blonde. "How thoughtful of you." She deadpanned.

"I know right." He smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know that too, but I'll take it either way."

Bella laughed and splashed the blonde playfully. "Don't get a lot of compliments?"

"Oh I do, just not for the things I want to be complimented on. Woe is me." He finished dramatically.

She laughed even harder before shivering involuntarily. "You know Shakespeare?"

"Nope, just heard people saying that and thought it was appropriate at the moment." He looked at her in concern. "You cold? You're lookin' kinda pale over there… well paler than normal but you know what I'm talking about."

"I-I'm fine!" She really did try to _not _stutter but her teeth were chattering way too fast.

"Right." His brow rose. "C'mere." He held his arms open, smirking at her skeptical expression.

"I don't t-think the body heat excuse w-would work with you."

Snorting in amusement Naruto closed the small distance between them and took her in his arms, mentally fist pumping when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her slender legs around his waist.

"Naru-"

"Shh." His eyes closed in concentration as he pulled on his accursed "gift" he felt the all-consuming rage and negativity invade his mind but he's learned a long time ago how to resist giving in and committing mass murder. It was hard to draw upon such a miniscule amount of this overwhelming power but he trusts himself enough not to lose it.

"How are you doing that?"

He could hear the awe in her voice and he grinned at her smugly. "It's my _gift_."

She didn't miss the disdain on his voice when he said gift. "Good to know my bodyguard's also a portable heater." She told him playfully. "So this is why you're an elite guard? You can heat yourself up at will?"

"Please, I can do a lot more than that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll be the judge of that."

He scoffed. "If you're lucky you _won't _be seeing what I do to be considered an elite."

"And why's that?"

"'Cause what I do." He shook his head. "It even scares me sometimes."

"I'm not afraid of you, I don't think I ever will be." She murmured, the honesty in her voice plain as day. "Open your eyes."

"No."

"Why not?"

Naruto sighed, Bella was the weirdest human he's ever met. I mean did she not get that he was hiding his eyes from her to protect her sanity or whatever? He was a hundred and fifty percent sure that she'd ask him how and why he has these slitted eyes and 'gift' but the story behind these eyes would surly rock her fragile view of the world and he didn't want to be responsible for breaking the poor girl. Unfortunately for him, he was a sucker for a cute girls.

"Fine." He grunted. "You asked for it."

His eyes fluttered open and her breath caught in her throat. "Your eyes…"

"Yeah." He said dryly.

"They look like a cat's." She marveled.

Naruto bristled. "Don't you mean a fox?"

She shrugged. "I've never seen foxes up close so I wouldn't know."

"So…" He continued slowly. "This doesn't freak you out at all?"

"Naruto. I'm surrounded by vampires and wolves, don't you think I'd be used to seeing unordinary stuff by now?"

He blinked. "Oh. Right. I almost forgot you were a freaky human."

"Hey! I resent that. But seriously, what happened to your eyes? They weren't always like that."

"Happens whenever I use my gift."

Bella pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "And you're really not gonna show me what it is?"

Rolling his eyes he held his left hand up, concentrating momentarily until it was engulfed in red flames. "I know it's pretty but don't touch." He cautioned. "It's extremely hot and toxic to humans… actually it's toxic to pretty much anyone or anything that's not me."

Bella gazed at his hand intently as he dipped it below the water, to her surprise it didn't fizzle out like a normal flame would but it was still going strong, boiling and bubbling the water surrounding it. "Wow." She breathed. "You're a fire starter? That's not that scary."

Naruto's eyes rolled for the umpteenth time, letting out a weary sigh he mentally prepped himself for the inevitable "origins" conversation that he was sure Bella would bug him about. "It's not fire B, it's energy. They called it chakra."

"They?" Her brow rose, Naruto never talked about his human life before, whenever she asked him about it he'd deflect the question or answer with another weird question.

"My… Handlers."

"Handlers?"

"How familiar are you with World War II?" He questioned.

"Are you doing that thing where you're answering my questions with another question so you can avoid answering my original question?" She rushed out.

"Uh no. That was a legit question."

"Oh well then I don't really know much about it other than what they taught us in the history books."

"If I tell you this." He shook his head. "I just want you to promise, no I want you to try to understand that not everything is at it seems. Just try not to judge alright?" He said hoarsely.

His serious tone took her by surprise, he was almost always fooling around with her, joking with her or making her laugh. This was a surprising turn of events. She nodded. "Was that when you were turned?"

"Kind of, but my story starts a couple of years before the actual war. See what they don't tell you in the books is that Japan and Germany were in it way before shit went down. Hitler was a junkie for the supernatural and well Japans pretty much a melting pot of the weird and freaky, so they cut a deal. Hitler wanted a super soldier and not that Captain America upgrade shit either he wanted a _natural _super soldier, a whole 'nother kind of super breed and lucky for him Emperor Showa had his own demons."

"Emperor Showa?"

He nodded. "He was the current emperor at the time, your books might call him Emperor Hirohito. _Anyways _before I was so rudely interrupted."

Bella smiled at him sheepishly.

"I was saying how Hitler lucked out that the Emperor had the nine great demons, the Bijuu, _protecting _him. And I say protect loosely since they were bound by blood seals and was technically forced to obey their handlers." Naruto's nose scrunched in distaste, demon or not no one deserved to have their free will stripped from them.

"…Demons?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, demons. The Emperor's occultists summoned them, the group called themselves the Akatsuki, but they alone couldn't control the demons without help from the Uzumaki clan." Naruto saw her lips part most likely to ask another question but he pressed his hand to her lips gently. "Questions later. The Uzumaki clan was a clan of Shinto priests and priestesses that could control Demons by their blood and ink alone through seals. So with combined effort from both parties the nine great demons, or tailed beasts as others put 'em in legend now were summoned and controlled to protect the emperor."

"The demons were… compliant at best, except for the ninth. The nine-tailed fox rebelled the most, being the strongest of the tailed beasts and a demon of rage no seal, spell or ritual could hold him for long. The only thing that kept him 'obedient' were the sacrifices… But I'm going off tangent now. Anyways Hitler _knew _about these demons and he struck up a deal with the Emperor. In return for an alliance with 'the greatest nation' he demanded super soldiers, a child born of each of the nine. The Emperor agreed, he picked the strongest women to bear the children but the ninth was special, the Akatsuki and the Uzumaki knew that no normal woman could hold his child so they picked an Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki. Eight children didn't make it, they were much too human to contain and use the demon's powers and their death sent the demons in a fit of blind rage."

"The Akatsuki and the Uzumakis, for all the power they thought they possessed they were still human. They couldn't handle eight raging demons so they cut the seals and sent them back to Makai or hell to put it simply. The child of the ninth survived, with the blood of the Uzumaki present as a kind of fail-safe or control factor for the demon blood, he grew up under the watchful eye of the demon, his mother and the rest of the palace. He was trained by the demon for the sole reason of not wanting his kit to be weak and for another reason… By the time the child was seven he was a living breathing killing machine. He was sent off to Germany for a "test-run" and he passed with flying colors, destroying a town single handedly and coming out with no injuries whatsoever. They sent him back to Japan for more training, after all if these were the results of a few years of training then what more could be achieved with a couple more."

"The terms were to hand over the child when he turned eighteen. By that time he would be invincible but what they didn't know was that the child's mother and the demon had their own agenda. His mother loved him, she placed him over her clan and her Emperor and it killed her to see her son get used like that. The Kyuubi however just wanted out, he wanted to go back to Makai and he knew full well that Kushina alone could send him back there so they made a compromise. He would train their child until he turned sixteen and after that Kushina would release him from his seals _after _he helped them escape."

"The child flourished under the Kyuubi's training but eventually, the poisonous energy that he inherited from the demon began to take its toll. No human was meant to hold that much power, Shinto blood or not it was only a matter of time before he succumbed. The pain wasn't all physical though, every time he used it, he waged a mental war. That power was corrupt, full of anger and hatred for everything and anything under the sun. Would you believe he even hurt his beloved mother on accident under the influence of that power? But that tragedy was a blessing in disguise, it was a wake-up call for him. After that event he was humbled, he learned to control this energy, this chakra to a greater degree and at the end of his training Kyuubi himself told the child how proud he was but it didn't matter. All the kid wanted was to be free with his mother, and they did get that freedom. With the Kyuubi's help they managed to escape the palace and settle down in an isolated village in the mountains of Japan."

"True to her word Kushina released Kyuubi from his seals and as a parting 'present' he surged more chakra into his son. It was too much though, with the additional demonic chakra, his body started to give. Everyday was a struggle he had to release chakra at a constant rate and train for hours just to get by. He wasn't the only one suffering though, the injury that he inflicted on his mother didn't really heal up. The residual chakra was killing her from the inside out. Despite the pain they lived a fairly peaceful and happy life. They thought they were free from their past but they were wrong. Three years later, the Akatsuki and a handful of Uzumaki warriors appeared in the village… I don't remember much after that but do you get what I'm saying Bella?"

Bella swallowed thickly, his story was enthralling but it was hard to believe that demons exist but if vampires and werewolves exist why couldn't they? "Y-you're the child aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But then…"

"Yeah, I'm a half demon. Look I get if you want space from me now. I don't blame you." He muttered dejectedly.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you Naruto, how do you remember all of that? Edward told me before that vampires often times forget their human lives."

"My mother's journal, only thing I have of her along with a picture. I just know that after the Akatsuki came… they killed my mother and I lost it." His voice cracked. "Next thing I know, one of the Akatsuki's dragging me to the Volturri and here I am."

"I'm sorry." She said simply, hugging herself closer to him for comfort. They floated there in a comfy silence ruined only by Naruto's amused chuckles. Lifting her head from his shoulder she gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

"Nothin' just a first for me to have a deep conversation floating in the middle of a lake." He grinned at her.

Bella had to giggle at that one. "Yeah I can't say I've done this a lot either."

"Honestly though. Thanks."

Her brow rose. "For?"

"Not judging me, being afraid of me? _Accepting_ me. Not a lot of people would be as open-minded as you and you didn't even flinch when you found out that I'm… less human than you thought I was."

She blushed. "I-its nothing."

"Nah, it's really not nothing B. Forreal though you're the best, sweet girl."

"Naruto!"

"Aw am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes. No! Your hands on are my butt!"

Squeezing said butt, Naruto grinned at her saucily. "I can't help it. It's so squishy and bubblicious."

Her cheeks lit up. "You're such a perv."

"You love it though." He purred in her ear. Taking her earlobe between his lips, he sucked on it gently, flicking his tongue against it provocatively drawing out a muffled moan from the embarrassed girl. Pulling back he smiled at her gently, he took a look at the setting sun, inwardly wondering how fast time flew by. "We should get going, it's getting pretty late and chief Swan might turn the town upside down looking for you."

"Yeah." She looked at the dock forlornly, dreading the long swim. "Ugh I hate you right now, do you see how far we have to swim."

"Lazy ass." Chuckling, Naruto shifted her so she was on his back. "_You _don't have to swim baby. Just sit back there and wrap those sexy legs around me and let me do all the work."

Naruto ran his hands over her legs, causing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her moan. "Just go." She mumbled out.

"Your wish is my command princess. _I can show you the world, dazzling, shimmering, splendid!_"

She laughed, an amused smile curling on her lips as he sang to her comically. "It's shining, not dazzling Naruto."

"See, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He teased.

**OVO**

"Man it reeks of dog shit in here."

Bella's lips pursed at the blonde as she sniffs around, she didn't really smell anything different in her room aside from the usual lavender wallflower thing she kept plugged in unless… She turned to her desk and saw a piece of crumpled white paper with a few barely legible words on it. She'd know that messy scrawl anywhere, it was Jacob's. She tried to make out some words but all she could really get was 'come, forest, yard, soon, read, friend.'

"Looks like someone wants us out in the forest." Naruto drawled behind her.

She nods an affirmative but mentally, she's freaking out. If Jacob and the pack were hostile against the Cullens, who were nothing but nice and civil she didn't even want to know what could happen if they saw Naruto. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Are we going?" He questioned.

She turned to look at him only to come face to face with his broad chest and she blushed at how _close _they were. Bella didn't know why it felt so intimate to her when really they were just two friends standing _really really_ close to each other. She tilted her head back to look at his face. Her eyes were drawn to the six wide whisker-like tattoos on his cheeks and she wonders how he's going to fit in with those and what story those tattoos tell.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "We don't really have a choice." Wringing her hands nervously she let out a shaky breath. There was a lot on the line with this confrontation, the Cullens could be forced to leave town, Jake or his pack might get hurt or Naruto might not get out of this alive if this went down badly.

Naruto watched Bella like a hawk, she was nervous about meeting whoever sent this note and that by itself set him on edge. Were they dangerous, friends or enemies? Thoughts about who these people were did nothing for the current situation and he scoffed mentally. He was the best of the guard for Christ's sake not to mention a legitimate badass. He could handle this.

"Who exactly are we meeting?"

"Do you remember when Carlisle mentioned something about a treaty with the wolves?"

He nodded.

"Well I guess they found out about you sooner than expected and yeah…" She trailed off.

Naruto looked at her blankly, she really wasn't making any sense to him right now. All he got was that they're meeting up with some wolves to discuss some treaty and he honestly couldn't see what's so nerve wracking about that. He's dealt with werewolves before and they weren't really that intimidating once you show them who's alpha. But then again werewolves were usually alone or in pairs, the way Carlisle and Bella referred to them made it sound like he was dealing with a lot more than two.

"And these wolves you're talking about, they're werewolves right?"

Her eyes rolled. "No. We're going to meet up with a bunch of wolves so they can howl at you about the treaty." She replied sarcastically.

He laughed good-naturedly, guess he deserved that one for asking a dumb question. "Well it's a good thing its not a full moon out otherwise it might be trouble."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, shouldn't he know that werewolves don't change with the moon? "No." She said slowly. "These wolves don't need the moon to shift. They can do change at will."

Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition. "We're not dealing with werewolves here princess, we're dealing with shifters."

It was her turn to be confused now. "Shifters?"

"Yeah. They're not exactly werewolves for a whole lotta reasons."

"Like?"

"Real werewolves can turn others into one of them through biting them and they only change into wolves on a full moon. They're not sentient when they change either they forget their humanity but they're a hundred times stronger and more durable. Where it takes a pack of shifters to take down _one _vampire. One werewolf can go toe to toe with one of us."

"Oh." She said simply. She didn't really know what to make of this new information other than be thankful that Jake and them aren't real werewolves.

Naruto shifted his weight impatiently, Forks was pretty tame and this new discovery might just be the entertainment he needs (aside from getting Bella to blush and make out with him of course) to cut loose a little and get the good ol' adrenaline pumping.

"So we goin' or not?" He asked excitedly.

"Naruto. We're not meeting them to start a fight. We're meeting them to _prevent _one." She said sternly, though she couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips as he feigned innocence.

"Hn I won't attack them if they don't attack me, if they do then its free game."

Bella bit her lip in thought, an attack against Naruto was inevitable knowing Jacob's tendency to overreact and she didn't know how good of a fighter Naruto was though according to Carlisle he was no pushover. But pushover or not she wasn't sure if Naruto alone could face the entire pack and get out of it alive. Err well alive for him but you get the picture. It was odd, she thought, that in the short time she's known him she's come to care for him as much as she would Edward, Jacob, Charlie or anyone of the Cullens. But it was something _more _than that, something deeper and irresistible, almost burning in its intensity and it scares her.

Some part of her knew that She and Edward wouldn't work. How could they when he purposely put up barriers between them that only served to increase the distance that she already felt just by being with him? His perfection had always been an issue for her, it was just so hard to stand next to him knowing she'd never be on equal footing, never get to have that carefree and natural relationship that most teenage girls wish for. All because he _wouldn't _try since 'he didn't trust himself' with her and because of her own insecurities. How could she place her full trust on someone that didn't even trust himself? She realizes now how absurd and unrealistic her expectations were for her previous relationship and she realizes now how she was in love with the thought of Edward rather than Edward himself.

Still, it doesn't change the fact that he was her first love and as the saying goes _"First love is the sweetest, but that first cut is the deepest." _And she could attest to that, pretty much anyone who's seen her right after he left would say she was nothing more than a breathing statue. It was only thanks to Jacob that she didn't succumb to despair, her only regret being she doesn't feel the same way he does towards her. He's like a brother to her and she doesn't see that changing. Ever.

But now onto the topic at hand, her bizarre, intense and most definitely scary attraction to the newest vampire in her life. She doesn't even know how to explain it but the first time she saw him she just felt something _click. _There was something about him that made her feel normal and that was saying a lot. In the crazy supernatural world that she's suddenly found herself immersed in, he made her feel _human_. The way he flirts with her touches her and treats her and the way she responds to him. It feels so easy and so natural that it's like breathing. And that's what scares her. She knows that he's not here to stay; he's only here until she gets turned and then he's gone. So where does that leave her? She hopes that what she's feeling right now is a two way street but whenever he looks at her with those desire filled eyes or tells her how beautiful she is or holds her in his tender embrace, part of her thinks it is.

"Earth to Bella?" He waved a hand in front of her face and tilted her chin up gently to look her eye to eye.

"What? Sorry Naruto I spaced out." She smiled up at him sheepishly.

Naruto stared at her eyes narrowed and a smirk in place; leaning down to her he nuzzled his cheek to hers. "You weren't thinking about anything dirty right? 'Cause if you were I can definitely make that happen." He purred out.

At least she was kind of used to his antics by now. Two weeks and a couple of days in and she's managed to tame the raging blush she'd usually get from his teases to a subtle but still visible pink tinge on her cheeks. Rolling her eyes playfully she shoved him away or at least tried to but he went along with it.

"Actually, I was thinking about how you're _not _going to be in bed with me for a week if you start a fight." She bantered cheekily.

He gasped exaggeratedly, staring her down to see if she'd fold and beaming mentally when she didn't. His girl was learning and he was way proud. "Fine." His shoulders slumped. "Can I at least get a kiss? You know, for like incentive or whatever."

"Maybe."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto closed his eyes and puckered up, fully expecting Bella's soft lips on his but what he _didn't _expect was for her hands (with titanic effort might I add) to squeeze his cheeks together till his lips pursed up like a fish's. "Bewwa." He complained childishly.

Bella laughed in response at his complaint and the ridiculous expression on his face before pressing a quick and chaste kiss on his over puckered lips. Her cheeks took on a rosy tint as she released his face. She took his hand in hers and tugged him out of her room. "Let's go, wouldn't be good if we kept them waiting."

"Aw babe that wasn't nice." He pouted.

She smiled. Being with him? It was just like breathing.

**XO **

**AN; **So yeah. There's Naruto's origins, I tried my best to weave in Naruto elements with his origins… blah I tried, so don't flame me too hard. Oh I'll expand on Naruto's powers/capabilities/anything I missed on later. Anyhoot thanks for reading y'all.

Hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N. **Fumetsu Kaji, school won't be starting for Bella & them till the next two or maybe next chapter & justanothertwilightmom this story is certainly _not _discontinued. Sorry for the long wait everyone school's hoggin my time blah I'm kinda rusty so feel free to criticize so I know what to improve on. Oh, and thanks a bunch for the encouraging reviews :D

**Warnings:  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too**_** seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

"Hello." – normal talk  
"**Hello.**" – demonic voice  
"_**Hello.**_" – animal/wolf talk

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_Everybody's got a dark side."_

**XO**

Edward wondered what he ever did to deserve this, okay maybe he _knew _what he did but he never thought it would end up this way. In the back of his mind he always thought that Bella was his. Irrevocably. But apparently not, she didn't know it but he did come check up on her a couple of times. With her bodyguard around he's resorted back to his stalkerish ways and what he saw did not make him happy. In the whole year or something that him and Bella have dated he's never seen her laugh, smile or even act the way she did with Naruto.

It was painful, no doubt about it but watching the two of them together was… for the lack of a better word mesmerizing. The way they responded to each other and the way their personalities collided and meshed were just so natural that it baffled him how he couldn't have seen it before. Bella was never his. Just like with the shifter's imprinting, vampires mated for life, he thought, no wished Bella was it for him and for a time he did. How foolish was he to think that he would be capable of leaving her if he was her mate. If you asked Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett if they could leave their mates, even for a month or two they'd probably send you crashing through a wall, or well at least in Emmett's case.

He's seen it before, felt it indirectly even but the way his father thought about Esme, or his brothers about their mates was the exact same way Naruto thought about Bella, well almost. Naruto's mind was a puzzle to him most minds were simple, he categorized them in three ways, lusty, greedy and different. Naruto's was different on a whole 'nother level. There was something so dark and animalistic about his mind, something that Jacob and his pack of shifters couldn't even match up to with a ten-foot pole and _they _were hailed from animals. He wanted to warn Bella, he really did but as of right now he has no grounds for those warnings aside from jealousy.

He remembers when it was _his _fingers tracing patterns on her skin as she slept, when it was _his_ voice that was the first and last thing she heard in the day and the way she looked at _him_. But that'll never happen now. She doesn't know it yet hell he doesn't even think that Naruto knows it yet but there's no escaping each other now. Oh the irony, Edward's lips curled up in a bitter smile. This would happen to him. The only girl he's ever taken an interest in _would _be fated for someone else.

He heard a flurry of thoughts and a rush of movement outside his door, sighing internally his eyes rolled in defeat at his sister's exaggerated movements. "Yes Alice?"

His bedroom door slammed open, Alice looked at him frantically practically screaming her thoughts at him but by the look on her brother's face she can just tell he was off zoning off in emo-land. Ugh. "Edward! Bella disappeared in the woods. I've been projecting for a minute now and you still haven't gotten off your lazy ass!"

"What?" His brows furrowed, he stood up and concentrated on his sister's vision. Fists clenching at his side he grit his teeth at Bella's disregard for safety. At least Naruto was with her, he'd keep her safe. "I'll go on ahead, round up Emmett and Jasper and see if you can get Carlisle to come, if this involves the pack we'll need his help for sure."

**OVO **

Bella stood in the forest hand in hand with Naruto as Jacob and the pack (in human form) glared at her, they've been at it for a good few minutes now and it's getting on her last nerves. Glancing up at her blonde companion, she sighed internally at his haughty expression, this was definitely not going to end well.

She cleared her throat. "Well…" She began.

"Well I see you're shacking up with another bloodsucker." Jake spat glaring at the vampire.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, a low growl emanating deep from his chest. "Watch it kid. Don't be talkin' to Bella like that when I'm around."

Squeezing his hand gently she ran her thumb over his soothingly. "Its okay Naruto, Jake's like my little brother so he's allowed to be a brat with me." She didn't miss the younger boy's flinch and she frowned. "Jake, we're not breaking any rules here so why does it have to be like this?"

"Like what? Like you didn't just ditch me after you found out your precious Edward was suicidal? Like even after then you choose your leech posse over me? Or like how you don't feel-"

"Jacob! Enough, we came here to discuss the treaty, anything apart from that can be discussed on your own time." Sam cut in, a bit disgruntled at his subordinate's outburst.

He nodded tersely his icy gaze lingering back to Bella and her leech.

"Now that we're all settled. We've summoned you here to talk about the treaty."

"I already know all about the treaty, don't bite a human and don't go into your lands. I get it. Are we done now?" Naruto stared at the wolves, his face impassive but the tension in his body visible.

"I'd watch your tone if I was you leech. It's seven against one and it'll be no problem for us to dispose of you." Sam pressed out, his temper flaring.

The blonde grinned, challenge accepted. "Hah! You think you're pack'll be enough to take me down? Just try me mutt. I'll wipe the floor with you any day."

"Naruto!" The brunette tugged on his hand harshly, her indignant shout met by his sheepish grin.

"But since Bella wants me to play nice… You get a free pass." He grunted.

Sam scoffed at the pair. "Don't forget you're at our mercy."

…Oh hell no. Threats he could do, but to imply that he was _weaker _than them, him! The son of the greatest demon, the Volturi elite, the guy with unlimited power under his control. Now that he couldn't let slide. He could deal with idiots, bigots, crazy Volturi leaders, Bella when she's pmsing, even emo ass stalker vamps but what he couldn't deal with were arrogant fucks like this guy. "What did you just say to me?" He grit out.

"You're at our mercy _leech._" The alpha sneered. "Now shut your mouth and listen. I won't be repeating this twice."

Naruto's amber eyes went black, his muscles tensing and his breaths coming out harsher. "You arrogant prick, you don't know who you're dealing with." He growled out, a dark timbre coating his voice.

Sam smirked and looked at his pack, signaling them to phase when he does. "Tsk, one leech isn't a problem, especially if the whole pack is here."

"Oh? How about you put your money where your mouth is _alpha._ Stop hiding behind your pack and come at me by yourself."

"Naruto quit it. I told you we're not here to start a fight." Bella hissed out, he turned to look at her and this was the moment where she realized that Naruto _was _a half demon. She gasped at the dark look on his face, his whisker marks somehow expanding and taking on a rougher appearance, she could see his canines poking out of his upper lip as he exhaled roughly, his hair taking on a wilder look and his eyes slowly but surely shifting from black to crimson and she just knew he was pulling on his gift.

He didn't respond, letting go of her hand instead his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. "Edward."

Said vampire appeared beside the couple, taking in the pack's rigid posture, Naruto's feral features and Bella's worried expression. Nodding at the other vampire and Bella in greeting he took a moment to read everyone's mind. Growling lowly he turned to Naruto, baring his teeth out to intimidate the taller man. "Do you realize what's at stake here? My family could get hurt and Bella's right here! Did you intend to fight seven wolves by yourself with Bella around?"

The blonde grimaced, he didn't think that far ahead but oh well. He wasn't known for being unpredictable for nothing. "Well it's a good thing you're here then. Take Bella away from here, this doesn't concern her or your family, this is between me and them, it's about time someone gave these mutts a lesson in humility."

Bella's eyes widened. "No! Can you just _stop _I don't want yo- anyone to get hurt so stop being ridiculous."

The bodyguard's slitted eyes focused on his charge. "_I'm _being ridiculous?"

The brunette nodded, she was definitely not impressed with his little temper tantrum. "Yes you are and you-"

"You're worried about him…" Jacob's strained voice grated out. He's seen enough of this, he already witnessed Bella fawning over one vampire, and he wasn't about to do it again. This shit ended here. His body started shaking, the blistering heat spreading from his core to his spine and then to everything else and in a blink of an eye he phased, ignoring Sam's commands to control himself.

Naruto's lips curled up into a lazy grin. "Oh look, Scooby came out to **play.**"

Jacob growled and lunged at the blonde vampire while Naruto looked on not even phased in the least, he leaped forward catching Jacob by the scruff of his neck, "**If you think you're strong, I'm stronger**." He let out a dark chuckle and tossed the shifter back at his pack.

The blonde cracked his neck, grinning wildly at the downed wolf and his pack. "**That all you got runt? I saw that coming from a mile away.**"

"Naruto!" Carlisle's soothing voice echoed out in the clearing accompanied by the rest of his family. "Stop this at once, there's no need to fight." He hoped he could salvage the treaty out of this mess but from the way it's going it doesn't look like a possible outcome.

"**Maybe I don't need to fight. But what if I **_**want **_**to.**" He rumbled. He looked back at the Cullens smirking smugly at their intimidated expressions until he saw Bella in Edward's arms, the displeased expression on her face somewhat sobering him up from his bloodlust and her presence in another man's arms causing _something _inside him to stir. His mouth opened to say something, anything to get her to stop looking at him like _that _and to get her out of Edward's arms but the expression on her face went from displeased to terrified and he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

"No!" Bella saw the defeated expression on Naruto's face but she figured she'd just remind him that she wasn't afraid of him later but that can wait _after _Jake's surprise attack. She saw the russet wolf get up and glare at her friend, saw him crouch and growl as he zeroed in on her protector and she watched him pounce at the distracted vampire.

Sharp teeth sunk into granite skin resulting in a high pitch metallic grinding sound that accompanied Naruto's enraged roar. His large hands balled up into a tight fist as he grit his teeth in annoyance. Tsk, who did this pup think he was? His fist clenched once more before he drew back and slugged the offending wolf on the nose. Naruto felt the pressure on his shoulder disappear and he smirked in triumph at the wolf's pathetic whimper.

"**Enough.**" Naruto bared his fangs at the pack a low threatening growl escaping from his lips. "**This is what's going to happen, I'll fight all of y**ou. This is between your pack and me so whatever the outcome the Cullen's will _not _be penalized. If I win, you leave me alone to do my job, as I stated before I won't be hunting humans for the duration of my stay. You have my word on that. And well if I lose then feel free to dispose of me as you see fit."

Bella looked at her protector in shock as she struggled to get away from her cage in Edward's arms to knock some sense in the blonde. "No!"

The blonde vampire cocked his head to the side, a confused expression settling on his face whilst he stared at the brunette. "No? That's a fair fight."

"_Seven _against _one _is **not **a fair fight Naruto! What on earth are you thinking?! You could get hurt, Jake could get hurt or you could die! What am I going to do then huh? Who's gonna protect me if you're not around?" She knew she was laying it on thick but she didn't really know what else to say to dissuade him from going through with this utterly ridiculous fight. She looked to Carlisle for help but the usual caring and concerned expression on his face was replaced by a detached calculating one and she just knew that she'd be on her own with this one. The Cullens wouldn't risk one of their own for a Volturi, a stranger that compromises their identity.

Let it be known that while Carlisle's known for his compassion, his main priority has been and always will be his family. The safety of his family comes before anything and anyone so if Naruto wants to fight the wolves to a standstill or maybe even defeat them that would take the heat off his family. If it were any other vampire he wouldn't even consider throwing him to the wolves, literally might I add but this was Naruto. An elite fighter for the most powerful coven could surely handle a pack of shifters. The head of the coven shot Bella an apologetic smile then looked at the youngest and more powerful vampire. "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto nodded at Carlisle his eyes still glued at Bella's fuming and worried form.

"Then we shall not interfere."

"Good. Leave us and take Bella with you." He saw her lips part to protest but he held his hand up. "Don't worry B, I won't break anything of theirs… or maim them, or anything they won't heal from." He shot her a toothy grin and nodded at Carlisle to let him know he's ready.

"You can't be serious right now." Bella glared at her guardian or at least tried to but she was pretty sure her face wasn't showing anything _but _concern right now. "Please Naruto…" She pleaded with him and for a second she saw his face drop but he shook it off. She felt Edward lift her into his arms but all she could focus on was the gnawing pit of concern for her protector and little brother.

He smiled at her softly. "Don't worry sweet girl, see you soon."

Bella felt Edward shift and from the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the Cullens disappear, she kept her gaze fixed on Naruto a wave of nausea sweeping over her at the thought of him not being with her anymore but before she could tell him to stop being so hardheaded and to drop the alpha male act Edward already took to the trees.

Naruto shifted his attention to the pack, cracking his neck he grinned wildly at the phased shifters. "Hope you guys are ready for a can of whoop-ass."

**XO**

**Here's a little teaser of things to come: **

Edward looked at their entwined hands, he closed his eyes and savored Bella's warmth. It's been far too long since he's held her like this. He felt her shake once more and he leant forward his lips inches from hers whilst he whispered soothing words to the troubled girl. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help it, would it be so selfish of him to grab one last piece of heaven before it's so painfully torn away from him? He steeled his nerves and clasped Bella's hands, she looked up at him, and her cheeks flushed when she noticed their position. She looked away but he wouldn't have that.

"Bella." He whispered.

No response.

He let out a sigh and untangled their hands. He cupped her face gently, brown eyes met gold and all the self-restraint he had just _snapped_. Edward licked his lips tentatively before going in for the kill. Their lips met and he felt her freeze as an oppressive aura flooded the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**OVO **

I'm really sorry for the delay you guys… I'm trying, I really am but school comes before spare writing time so yeah… Don't worry though, when winter break comes around I'll be back to one chapter a week (crossing my fingers) or one chapter every two weeks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N.** Forgive me for the fight scene, I'm a noob at them and thank you for all the reviews

**Warnings:  
**This is a chick-fic (sappy romance 50% of the time)**  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken**_**too**_**seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

"Hello." – normal talk  
"**Hello.**" – demonic voice  
"_**Hello.**_" – animal/wolf talk  
"_Hello." – _Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_And I feel so much better _

_When we are together."_

**XO**

Naruto stared at the pack of shifters before him, the grin on his face as feral as the chakra emanating from his core. "When I was a kid, I was brainwashed. I was taught to _hate_ as much as the demon that sired me and I was taught to _destroy _anyone that stood against the cause. Men, women, and children all fell by my hand. Nothing could stop me." He unbuttoned his tattered shirt and continued. "I was a monster, perhaps I still am in your eyes but I learned. I learned not to hate without reason and not to destroy without cause. I learned to protect what I cherish." He threw his shirt down, rolling his shoulders harshly his crimson eyes settled on the pack. "It's about time someone teaches you that lesson."

The lone vampire crouched down on the ground, his eyes trained on the pack. "Well, let's get wild then." In the blink of an eye he was gone, the only indication of his presence were the crack on the grounds from his explosive take off.

The pack's thoughts were in a frenzy at the speed of this cold one, they've never encountered one this fast or dangerous. Sam flew through orders and different formations rapidly in his head as he scanned for the missing vampire. He heard someone's distinct thought to duck as something dark flashed over his eyes. Jumping back his eyes widened at the blonde vampire standing in the mini crater where he once stood.

Naruto dusted his knees, a slow taunting smile curling on his lips. "Man you fellas are slow, guess I over-estimated you. Looks like I wont even have to use any tails to handle y'all. Come at me then, I won't use my super awesome speed so you guys can keep up with me." He mock cooed.

The pack growled at the blonde that dared to mock their speed. They ran faster than a hundred mph for Christ's sake. The wolves looked at their alpha, the furious roar told them all they needed to know. Destroy the vampire, no mercy.

Paul charged in first followed by Jared, the grey wolf lunged at the vampire fangs aimed at his neck. Sharp teeth sunk into granite skin, he heard the offending vampire grunt in what he assumed to be in pain and he mentally howled in victory. Jared attached himself to the blonde's arm, shaking his head furiously to disconnect it from the joint.

'_This leech ain't so tough.'_

'_Don't underestimate him Paul, he's a dangerous one.'_

'_Tsk- what the?!' _

The blonde vampire laughed, amidst the two wolves attempting to tear him to pieces he laughed. His hand rose underneath the grey wolf and caught his throat in a chokehold. His grip increased steadily as the pressure on his shoulder decreased. The high-pitched whine it emitted alerted him of his success as the stinging pain on his shoulder disappeared.

"Hm one down six to go." He carelessly dropped the grey wolf on the ground, his focus switching to the other on his arm. "And you sir need to let go of my arm, or better yet I'll do it for you." He balled a meaty fist and aimed it right at the wolf's joint. Yanking his arm out of the jaw lock he took a quick step back. "And field goal for Uzumaki!" Too fast for the eye to see, he shot forward kicking Jared straight in the gut sending him sailing between two trees. "He kicks he scores!"

'_Wait.'_ Sam's voice echoed through out the link halting the raging wolves in their spots. '_We _cannot _rush in blindly, look what happened to Paul and Jared. We assault one by one, aim for a different spot at all times. This leech is stronger and faster than the other ones, do not let your guard down.' _

Naruto saw Jacob's paws sink into the ground, tsk they were making this way too easy for him. He jumped as the russet wolf pounced, angling his knee down he tried to nail Jake in the back of the neck but the wolf dodged just in time. Scoffing he looked up only to get assaulted by the alpha wolf himself. He grit his teeth at the razor-sharp claws clawing his chest, he cursed as he felt another mutt sink its teeth into his leg. From the corner of his eye he saw the russet wolf swaggering towards his downed form, he can just _see _the smug expression on his face. If they thought it'd be this easy to take him down, they're in for a nasty surprise.

He brought his hands up to his chest to block the assault before grabbing the alpha's paws, he applied a good amount of pressure until he heard the familiar sound of cracking bones before throwing the horse-sized wolf off him. Sitting up he slugged the smallest wolf in the pack right on the sniffer. He flipped over and used the ground to kick off and charge at the russet wolf. They collided in a mass of fur and skin, Naruto made sure to be extra careful to not hurt this one too bad, he was Bella's favorite after all. He wrestled with the wolf 'till he saw his chance, Jake pushed too hard and using his weight against him, Naruto fell back and held the wolf in a choke hold he took his other hand and dug it in a pressure point on the canine's neck causing him to slump against the vampire.

The blonde let go unceremoniously as he summoned a small amount of chakra to patch himself up. His sensitive ears picked up on rustling behind him, the lighter grey wolf came at him, he crouched down and grabbed the wolf mid-air using its momentum he launched it across the clearing right smack into a tree.

The immortal looked around him, the wolves were down for the count, well except for one but this one looked scared. Seeing no fun in the situation anymore he increased his chakra output. The air in the clearing felt thicker an oppressive pressure descended on everyone making it hard to breathe. One, two, three and four chakra tails emerged. The whiskered blonde's face distorted into something darker, his already broad whisker marks widening even more, the red energy coating him like a sea of flames. The ground beneath him cracked and the flora in his immediate vicinity withered and died as it came in contact with the toxic chakra. He saw the wolves tremble, good, it was about time they find out who the alpha is around here. It was time to hammer the final nail in the coffin.

"**Why do you hate our kind? Is it because we're unnatural, well that would make you guys hypocrites since your pack is unnatural itself. Is it because we kill? Because I'm sure that you've killed a deer or two before to **_**sustain **_**yourself. We kill to live, while I know it's unfortunate for our victims it's the way the world works, the weak sustain the strong. Your kind and mine, we're not so different. Think about it, have I ever done anything against **_**you **_**that would warrant your hatred? If not then it's just foolish and ignorant to hate someone for being different right?" **He questioned rhetorically.

Naruto fixed his intimidating glare at Sam. **"I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain as I will mine, I hope the next time we meet will be on better terms." **Taking one last look at the defeated wolves he nodded at them in respect, they put up one hell of a fight. He took to the trees and made his way back to Bella's, shocking the wolves at the after images he left from the raw speed of his movements and leaving them with the realization that he could've defeated them and possibly eradicated them if he wished it.

**XO**

Bella was already hyperventilating by the time Edward got both of them into her room. She knew she shouldn't think negatively in times like these but what choice did she have? Her more-than-just-a-bodyguard, friends-but-definitely-more 'friend' practically offered himself up to be dog food just to prove his dominance. She's never cursed the male ego as much as she has now.

The thought of Naruto not being in her life anymore shook something inside her. The death grip on her heart had never been so tight; she succumbed to her anxiety and sank down on the floor unintentionally dragging Edward down with her as he refused to let go of her.

Oh god, how selfish was she? Here she was pining and worrying for someone she just met barely a month ago in the arms of someone that she _knew _still felt for her while her self-proclaimed little brother could be injured… or worse.

Bella _tried _to worry about anything and anyone other than Naruto but his magnetism proved to go beyond just his personality. Like a moth to a flame she just could not stop the attraction and the insane connection between them. Regardless of how this plane might crash and burn later for now he's with her and everything just makes sense when they're together but now that there's a chance of that plane crashing prematurely, well, say goodbye to rationality.

The brunette cursed herself for being so emotional and she cursed her absent bodyguard for turning her into _this. _The ridiculousness and stress of the situation finally got to her and the worries and feelings that were kept at bay by Naruto's distractions finally came crashing down on her. Hard.

It started out as a sniffle, and then a tear, and when Edward stiffened and brought her into his cold embrace as he held her hands she sobbed. In the midst of her tears she can still feel and tell the difference between Edward and Naruto's embrace which made her notice his absence even more. Did she always feel this uncomfortably cold when Edward held her before?

Edward looked at their entwined hands, he closed his eyes and savored Bella's warmth. It's been far too long since he's held her like this. He felt her shake once more and he leant forward his lips inches from hers whilst he whispered soothing words to the troubled girl. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help it, would it be so selfish of him to grab one last piece of heaven before it's so painfully torn away from him? He steeled his nerves and clasped Bella's hands, she looked up at him, and her tear stained cheeks flushed when she noticed their position. She looked away but he wouldn't have that.

"Bella." He whispered.

No response.

He let out a sigh and untangled their hands. He cupped her face gently, watery brown eyes met gold and all the self-restraint he had just _snapped_. Edward licked his lips tentatively before going in for the kill. Their lips met and he felt her freeze as an oppressive aura flooded the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Edward froze at the cool tone of the voice. Naruto did _not _sound happy, but then again who would be when they witness their mate getting kissed by someone else. He felt something push against his chest and he sighed when he realized it was Bella pushing him away. He rose from his position slowly as he puzzled over why he couldn't get a read on Naruto.

"Leave now _Eddie_." The blonde hissed through his teeth.

The older vampire looked back at Bella then back at her guardian. "Can you control yourself?"

Naruto exhaled harshly, his lips curling into a snarl.

"Edward just leave. Please." Bella cut in before the two could duke it out in her house. Charlie would not be happy if he didn't have a home to come home to.

His shoulders slumped in defeat at the blatant reminder that Bella was _not _his to protect anymore. He gave her one last glance before shooting a warning glare at the taller man on his way to the window.

"Any day now Eddie." The irate vampire grumbled.

Edward's eyes rolled at the other vampire's petulance. "You need only to call me and I'll be here, Bella." And with that said he was gone.

Naruto exhaled roughly and made his way to his charge, scooping her up in his arms he took two steps to her bed and sat her on it. He crouched down and placed a large hand on her cheek. "Did he force himself on you?" He asked gruffly.

Bella for the life of her could not answer due to the influx of emotions his arrival brought out. The relief, anger, embarrassment, guilt, and most importantly happiness she felt choked her up and all she could manage to do was wrap one arm around his neck whilst the other hit him on the chest as she muttered something that definitely sounded like "big-headed idiot".

Naruto on the other hand just crouched there bewildered at the strange reaction he got outta the petite girl. He gingerly took her fist in his hand to keep her from breaking it, his brows rising in confusion at the weird girl. "Uh baby, are you okay? 'Cause I can totally hand Eddie his ass in a hand-basket if he did that to you."

Bella shook her head vigorously, her big brown eyes bore a hole in Naruto while she glared/stared at him. "I-is Jake okay?"

Naruto deadpanned at the question. Shit, was this chick bipolar or something? Ugh, women. "He's okay baby, I told you I wouldn't hurt any of them past their healing capacities. Trust me."

She gave a small nod. "I do."

"Good to know, now answer my question. Did. He. Force. Himself. On. You." A low growl made it's way past his lips at the thought of Bella getting hurt like _that_. He could feel the anger bubbling inside him whilst he waited for Bella's answer.

"No he didn't."

Relief should've been the first thing he felt but somehow that answer just made it worse. "So you let him kiss you?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"…No." Bella rolled her eyes at the man in front of him. Seems like caveman Naruto wants to play.

"No you _didn't _or no you _did_?"

"Neither, I wasn't expecting that, if I knew he would do it then I _would've _avoided it." The brunette looked at her guardian, a light blush dusting her cheeks from his sculpted torso. "Besides why does it matter to you who I kiss or don't kiss?" She baited.

His eyes shifted to onyx immediately and her stomach clenched at the possessiveness she saw in his eyes. Hook, line and sinker. "It matters because I don't want my girl kissing anyone else but me!" he growled.

"So you're saying I'm _your _girl?"

Naruto jutted his chin out defiantly. "Are you saying you're _not_?" He countered.

Bella shrugged innocently, a coy smile playing on her lips. "I'm not saying anything Naruto, you're the one assuming here. All I'm saying is, if you want something… you just have to ask for it."

His mouth dropped and his eyes narrowed at the smug expression on his charge's face, he just got played. He shook his head disbelievingly sweet little Bella one-upped him. He smirked and pulled her closer, settling himself in between her thighs. "What if I want you?" He rumbled.

She blushed at their proximity and the rich dulcet tone of his voice. "Like I said," she looped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. "All you have to do is ask." She licked her lips unconsciously and delighted in the groan she elicited from her guard.

He shot her a boyish grin. "Be my girl." Well at least no one could accuse him of beating around the bush.

Bella giggled at his ridiculous way of "asking." She toyed with the hair on the nape of his neck, "Hmm I don't know… that was more like _telling _rather than asking."

Naruto snickered and shrugged haphazardly. "Best you're gonna get outta me baby."

Bella smiled and Naruto swore it lit up the whole room. She pulled him closer and he met her halfway. Their lips collided with all the intensity of the sun as they kissed all the worries and the stress of the day away. And just like that, they were good. He was hers and she was his and all was right in the world… for now.

**OVO**

So I got a pm from a concerned reader, apparently I set the rating wrong for this fic… Well yeah. I apologize for misleading anyone. This fic _will _mention and/or have scenes involving sexual situations, this fic _will _and does contain vulgar language and this fic_ will_ eventually mature into it's M rating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N.** So this is a sappy chapter! Whatever, finals are over (OH HAPPY DAYS) and it's time to celebrate :D so here it is, one large helping of fluffy goodness. Stay happy everyone! And Merry Christmas or whateverthehellyoucelebrate!"

**Warnings:  
**This is a chick-fic (sappy romance 50% of the time)**  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too **_**seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

"Hello." – normal talk  
"**Hello.**" – demonic voice  
"_**Hello.**_" – animal/wolf talk  
"_Hello." – _Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert."_

**XO**

Charlie pumped his shotgun and glared at the blonde deviant that _dared _to defile his (he hoped to god) virginal daughter's mouth. First of all, he's had enough of Bella's questionable taste in boys_. _He just got rid of broody, mopey, _weird-as-hell_ Cullen and he comes home to _this. _This being his daughter straddling some blonde kid. And second of all, on the couch? Really? His suede throne will never be the same.

At first he thought it was Newton's boy, that wouldn't have been quite as bad but then he realized that the Newton kid's hair wasn't this obnoxious shade of blonde. Then his eyes narrowed in on the tattoos that littered the teen's cheeks. _"Seriously," _he thought, tattoos?! And on his face might he add, shit.

Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly he huffed dejectedly and squinted at the blonde, his face turning the lovely shade of plum it usually gets when dealing with Bella and her… romantic interests.

"So." He grouched, irritated as hell at the breezy expression on the blonde's face. Did he not have a loaded shotgun in his hand?

"Dad." Bella gulped, "It's not what it looks like!" She rushed out; she already felt the blood rush to her face, great. Can you say guilty?

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" She finished lamely.

Naruto looked at the father daughter duo in amusement. Apparently, the awkward ran in the family. Taking mercy on his tortured _girlfriend, _yeah, he doesn't think he'll get tired of calling her that for a while, he stood up and made his way to the enraged father. Making sure to heat himself up with some chakra, he extended his hand and gave him the most non-shiteating grin he could manage.

"Chief," He cleared his throat. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Bella's-"

"Friend!" She cut in quickly.

Naruto looked back at her sharply, a golden brow rose questioningly, then a smirk graced his lips and Bella just knew she was screwed. "Friend? I really hope you don't kiss all your _friends _like that B." He teased.

"Naruto!"

"Ahem!" Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. He definitely did not want to hear about his daughter's _activities. _Looking at the still extended hand of the juvenile delinquent, he grasped it firmly. "Charlie Swan. The hell kinda name is _Narootoe _anyways." He grumbled.

The blonde turned back at the chief, fake wincing at the pressure the man tried to crush his hand with. "It's Na-ru-to chief, and as I was saying I'm Bella's boyfriend!" He exclaimed proudly.

"The hell you are!" Papa Swan glared at his daughter. "Bella! Explain yourself."

She paled, "Well… Yeah, he is my boyfriend. Aren't you happy though? I mean you said it yourself, you don't want Edward anywhere near me and well with Naruto around he probably won't be around much." She rubbed her hands together and laughed sheepishly.

"Bella…" He growled, sighing in defeat he let go of the blonde's hand and shook his head. It's not like he can tell her what to do anymore, damn teenagers don't listen to a word their old man says. "You're staying for dinner." He muttered to the teen.

"Yessir." The blonde responded calmly. "Think the mariners got a game in a few, care if I watch?" He watched the chief perk up slightly and he smirked internally.

"Of course." He responded enthusiastically, and then he remembered just to whom he was talking to and he cleared his throat, "I mean, whatever. Order us some pizza Bells." He said dismissively.

Bella just stood there dumbfounded as she looked at her dad's retreating back and her smug boyfriend. "What the hell Naruto." She hissed.

He looked at her innocently, "What can I say? I got that silver tongue." Winking at her he laced their hands together and tugged her closer. He cautioned a glance at Charlie before bending down to place an innocent kiss on her lips.

Her arms wound around his neck, tugging him closer she huffed in disappointment when he pulled away.

"Later." He promised. Laughing at the pout on her face he fished out his phone and shoved it at her.

"Hey!"

Smirking he gestured towards the living room. "Papa Swan wants some pizza, better hop to it B."

"Ugh, whatever just go and… bond or whatever."

**OVO**

Dinner at the Swan resident was a semi-awkward event. Due to Naruto being Naruto and Bella being Bella, it was a challenge to keep their hands off each other and poor Charlie nearly suffered an aneurysm every time said blonde's hands went anywhere inappropriate.

Besides the urge to shoot the smirk off of the kid's face, Charlie figured that he wasn't too bad. Compared to Edward, this guy was well, a guy. Sure he looked like he just came straight off some catalog (he _still _wonders how Bella manages to find these damn pretty-boys in a small town like this) but he at least _ate _with them AND watched baseball. Lord almighty he could just pat the kid on the back for his interest in sports. He finally had someone to scream at the TV with when the mariners fuck up.

He took some time to observe the couple and as much as it pains him to say it, he's never seen Bella shine like this. Not even when she was going stupid over that Cullen boy and that was pretty bad. He took in the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way that blush of hers never left her cheeks and how effortless it was for the blonde to keep her in that state of bliss and suddenly he doesn't feel too angry at the kid for… kissing… his daughter.

Charlie huffed gloomily, his baby girl was all grown up. He saw the blonde stand and he mirrored the action. "Headin' off son?" He saw Bella's eyes widen but if Naruto was surprised he didn't give any indication of it.

"Yeah, Chief. Gettin' pretty late so I better head out. It was nice meeting you." He threw him an infuriating grin before holding his hand out to Bella and walking to the door.

"I'll be back after I purge the food outta my system." He whispered.

Giggling at his plight the brunette pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Thank you for behaving."

"Yeah, well. Just didn't wanna explain why his bullets bounced off me ya know." He mumbled.

She shook her head and smiled; pushing him playfully out the door she stuck her tongue out at his mock-hurt expression. "See you in a bit." She whispered.

He winked, "Miss you already."

Bella shut the door and turned to her father, "Son?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Charlie looked at her pointedly. "What? I call everyone son…"

"Right. You never called Edward that."

"Well… The kid's not that bad." He muttered.

Bella smiled. "So you approve?"

"Hn, where'd he come from anyways, never heard Uzumaki come up anywhere, and believe me when I say that kid looks like a troublemaker."

"Oh, well he's new here I met him through Alice… he's Carlisle's half brother."

Charlie looked at her incredulously; pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just… Are you happy?"

Bella's answering smile said it all and really that's all Charlie needed to know. His baby girl was happy and that's all that matters. Nodding, he brought her in an awkward one-armed hug and patted her on the back. "Right." He gestured towards the TV, "Well I'm gonna go watch the rest of the game."

Bella chuckled at her dad's rapidly pinking face and bid him goodnight. Pacing herself up the stairs she couldn't help the giddy smile that broke out on her face from tonight's events.

She entered her room to find Naruto sprawled out on her bed looking at his phone intently. Laughing at the look of concentration/constipation on his face she turned on some music and headed over to her boyfriend. "Scoot."

Naruto's eyes flashed towards her, grunting he moved as close as possible to the wall and set out an arm for her to cuddle with.

Quirking a brow at the blonde she rolled her eyes and hopped on the bed, throwing a leg over his, her fingers drummed impatiently on his chest. "Naruto."

No response.

"Naruto!"

"Bella, what's up?"

"What are you doing." She snapped.

The blonde tore his eyes away from his phone and looked at the fuming woman. Cocking his head to the side, he wondered what the hell was up with the snappy attitude. "Uh looking for an apartment in Port Angeles, I found one overlooking the sea and it looks pretty badass."

Her eyes widened in panic, fingers clenching around his shirt subconsciously. "What? You're moving out?"

"No." He said slowly. "I'm just looking for a place to store my car and _stuff_."

"Naruto, you don't have a car and what do you mean by '_stuff_'?" She rushed out. "And even if you had a car I'm sure you can find somewhere to park it, maybe we can even ask the Cullens-"

He placed a hand over her mouth effectively cutting off her rant. "Bella, breathe. I'm not going anywhere I'm your bodyguard remember?" Her brows drew closer and for the first time in weeks he saw a glimmer of insecurity in her eyes. "Shit. I didn't mean it that way B, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here alright? Now stop with the eyes and making me sound like a hallmark card."

"Anyways I was saying, I don't have a car _yet _but I've always wanted a Camaro…"

She gave him the 'So not the point' look, a look she mastered in the month or so of living with Naruto and she rolled her eyes at the sheepish expression on his face.

"Yeah… well okay here's the thing. If I'm gonna be around a lot I cant just be magically appearing here without a vehicle, the Chief would get suspicious. I mean this is Forks, you can't really get anywhere if you don't have a car. But okay. Rambling. _Anyways _that's not the only reason I wanna get a place. Don't get me wrong I WILL be staying with you, wherever the hell you are but you know I'm prone to stupidity…"

Her brow rose, urging him to continue.

"So like if you want a break from me or whatever." He mumbled. "I won't be too far off and I can store my shit there instead of taking up your space here ya know? And I'm also kinda getting that place for us."

Her muffled reply drew out a chuckle from the frustrating blonde and she focused her glare at him. She debated on licking his hand but knowing Naruto he'd probably say or do something perverted about it so she opted to drag it down instead. "Us?"

"Yeah, I mean I like your dad, he's chill. I don't wanna be disrespecting the guy by corrupting his daughter under his own roof." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "'Sides, the privacy'll be nice. No worrying about stalkers or anyone looking in your window, no worrying about how loud you're being when I do this." His hand crept up to her chest, giving it a small squeeze he smirked at the moan she let out.

Her lips pursed and she whacked him on the chest. "Naruto! Not the time."

"But babe, I promised you 'later' didn't I? And it's definitely later." He whined.

Bella leveled him a pointed stare. "And that stuff about respecting Charlie?"

"It's not like we're going all the way… a lil' bit of kissing, and other stuff isn't too disrespectful right?" He coaxed.

She sighed, looking at the ceiling to avoid temptation in human/vampire/demon whatever form she exhaled loudly. "You know what I've noticed?"

"Hm?"

"Whenever we talk about something serious or anything… intimate, you shy away." She glanced at him outta the corner of her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love your _methods _of distracting me but sometimes, it's better to talk and iron out issues than to avoid 'em."

The vampire groaned, he took her hand in his and kissed it gingerly. "I'm not good at this stuff. You're my first relationship. Ever. And I just freak out sometimes so I go back to doing what I do best 'sides pummeling people to the ground."

"First relationship? But you're so good at _other stuff_." She said quietly.

"Bella, you and I both know you don't have to be in a relationship to do '_other stuff' _so yeah. I'm not particularly good at the talking part, I'm better at the doing part." Open mouth, insert foot. Naruto wanted to bash his head in the wall from the look on her face.

"Oh." She replied simply.

"Don't be like that, you know what I mean. Shit I'm not like your perfect Eddie." He sneered. "I don't always have the right things to say and I may not like talking about emotional shit but what is there to talk about? Are you happy with me?"

She nodded albeit reluctantly, she really didn't see how this had anything to do with Edward.

"Then there you go, if there's no issues to talk about then why make them." He finished impatiently. "Now can we please go back to mackin' on each other?"

Bella shook her head and turned away from the blonde, "I'm tired." She mumbled.

Naruto gaped at her, did she not just preach to him about steamrolling through their issues or whatever? "I don't believe that for a second. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

He scoffed. "Right, and I'm not the most powerful being on earth right now."

She looked at him over her shoulder, brown eyes rolling at his ego. "Naruto, nothing's wrong okay now go back to looking for an apartment."

"You're lying. Seriously B, enhanced senses remember? The sooner you tell me what's wrong the faster I can fix it and the faster we stop being _that _couple."

She bit her lip, she could already feel the blood rushing to her face and she just knew that Naruto wouldn't let this go until she tells him. "I'm a virgin." She blurted out.

"And?" He prodded impatiently.

"And you're not."

"Okay. I don't get it. We went from having a discussion over the apartment, to having one over the lack of issues and now over my purity or lack thereof it? What exactly is going on."

"I…I'm sorry. It's just. I don't know. Things have been going good, like really good and I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ever since I got here to Forks, I feel like for every good thing that's happened to me something bad always follows. And after tonight, with Charlie accepting you and everything it just feels too perfect."

"Bella-"

"No, listen. When Edward and me first got together it was good, and then all of a sudden this vampire gets a craving for my blood and he chases me all the way to Arizona just to kill me. Then I survive that and I'm back to being happy with Edward and Jasper almost kills me and we get past that and sure we weren't back to a hundred percent after that but we were still okay. Then he leaves me for my own safety, and I break and Jake helps put me back together but Victoria had to ruin it-"

"Baby, you're rambling." Naruto cut in gently.

She shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but do you get it? Us, it's going so good Naruto, I don't think I've ever been this happy or carefree and it scares me because I know that the fall will be twice as hard."

"Who says there's going to be a fall? I can't promise you I won't hurt you Bella 'cause you know I can be an idiot sometimes but I can promise you that I'll protect you. You and Charlie, hell even the Cullens if you want me to."

She looked down, "Why can't you promise?"

He didn't know if he wanted to scream or punch a wall. This girl was seriously asking for his balls on a golden platter. "Look, I told you this is my first relationship right? Well shit, has anyone ever gotten anything perfect on the first try?"

Bella shook her head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Exactly. Baby, I said I can't promise I won't hurt you but I'll try my damn best not to. And if you think about it that's all anyone can ever give you. So stop being afraid okay? I'm here, I'll take care of you."

The brunette stared at the vampire hesitantly, he had a point. She can't keep living in fear that someone's gonna hurt her or someone she loves. He promised her that he'll protect her and her family and she knows how serious he takes his promises. Now if only he could protect her heart.

She smiled at him tentatively, grabbing his larger hand with hers she pulled him on top of her and he acquiesced. "Okay."

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion. "Okay what?"

"Okay we can get back to mackin' on each other."

"Seriously?"

She looked him eye to eye. "I trust you Naruto."

His answering smile was contagious and soon enough Bella found herself smiling as well.

"I won't let you down."

"I'm not worried." She smiled lazily, "Now are you gonna kiss me or not?"

**XO**

**AN. **My goal this break is to do at least 500 words a day, so that's 3500 words per week (hopefully). ANYWAYS Damn almost to 200 reviews haha I'm super shocked and awed and thankful for all the reviews! Seriously. The next chapter's kinda steamy but I'm still debating on if I should slap some (kinda)smut on here or not… so lemme know your input if you have any. Happy holidays everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight x Naruto**

**A.N.** We made it to over 200 reviews, 400 alerts and 400 favs! YESSSSS. Thanks to everyone! AND in response to Seimika, I'm not really sure how to portion Naruto. Half human half demon turned into a vampire… yep. His power only comes from kyuubi's chakra and whatever else perks he gets for being a vampire ie indestructible skin, super enhanced senses, immortality, super speed and super strength.

Oh, and I know I've been getting a lot of heat for longer chapters but I really _don't_ have the attention span nor the drive to write more than 3k words at a time. The way I see it is (on a good month or break or what not) shorter chapters = more frequent updates. Long chapters on the other hand would take longer updates, which I'm kind of trying to avoid 'cause that's just asking for writers block. So I apologize, but it is what it is.

**Warnings:  
**This is a chick-fic (sappy romance 50% of the time)**  
**This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is **not to be taken **_**too **_**seriously**. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

"Hello." – normal talk  
"**Hello.**" – demonic voice  
"_**Hello.**_" – animal/wolf talk  
"_Hello." – _Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime."_

**XO**

"I love this song."

Bella gaped at the blonde incredulously. Here she was flat on her back, without a shirt on might she add and he's commenting on a song…

"What? Don't look at me like that B 'cause you know _you make my speakers go boom boom._" He crooned at her, thrusting lightly against her core.

Her eyes shut tight at the feel of his rock hard length, letting out a shaky breath she wound her arms around him and drew him to her. Her lips caught his in a feverish kiss, her mind barely registering his tongue tracing her lower lip for permission.

The blonde growled impatiently, he tore his lips off of hers; his hands trailing fire down her body and back up again to plant themselves on her breasts, he squeezed firmly, a smirk curling on his lips at the breathy moan she let out. And then he kissed her, his tongue slipped past her parted lips to tangle with hers, and he groaned at the taste of her. In the back of his mind he wondered how delicious she must taste down _there _judging by how delicious and sweet her lips tasted.

"Bella." He whispered huskily.

"Shh. Don't stop." She pressed out against his lips. She trapped him between her legs, clenching her thighs around him whilst grinding on the prominent bulge in his jeans. Fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, she growled impatiently when they wouldn't give before leveling a glare at him as he chuckled at her before ripping it off.

He pulled away to look at her and he couldn't help but groan at the sight of her out of breath, wide-eyed and flushed from her chest up. "Damn."

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

The blonde shook his head at her in awe and grinned playfully, "Well I'd say you're so damn beautiful that you take my breath away but uh I technically don't breathe so that wouldn't work."

"Naruto," she whined. "I hate when you do this."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Distract me. Talk me out of my hormones." She grit out with an eye-roll.

"Well." His lips pursed. "I'm not trying to."

"Right." She retorted doubtfully. "And what about the past two times you've broke up our… make-out session to _compliment _me. I already told you that flattery will get you nowhere because you _already have me_."

The vampire sighed, licking his lips nervously he glanced at the irate brunette beneath him. His cock twitched at the raw lust he saw in her face as well as the smell of her arousal, and judging by the way her hips ground against his and the slight hitch in her breath she felt it too. Fuck. No. Okay, bad Naruto, he was supposed to be slowing things down 'cause the way they're going, he won't be able to stop himself once her panties hit the ground, and he's definitely not sure if she's ready to pop her cherry.

"I want you." She said brazenly.

Great, he thought, just when he's listing down all the reasons why they should stop, she goes and says something like _that. _"I… I uh I want you too." He stammered.

She jutted her chin at him defiantly, "Then prove it, Naruto." Bella saw his resolve breaking; she wasn't blind or oblivious to the way he'd been pulling away recently and enough's enough. She _wanted _him, so bad, and… '_Oh' _her thighs clamped around him tighter as his fingers snuck under her sweats and bypassed her panties. She felt his fingers sliding in and around her moist lips, teasing the sensitive bud

"Don't say things like that Bella. 'Cause it makes me _need_ to touch you, and I don't think I can stop myself." He growled out.

"_Ah, _good, I don't want you to stop." She moaned, her eyes met his and her stomach flipped at the desire she saw in his onyx eyes.

His head dipped down to her chest, licking the valley of her breasts he took the junction of her bra between his teeth and ripped it off her. Ignoring her outraged gasp, he engulfed a rosy bud with his mouth, twisting and twirling it between his lips while his tongue flicked against it.

"_Ugh_… Naruto." Her hands tangled in his hair, her back arching slightly as his tongue fell in rhythm with his finger.

He looked at her, licking his lips in anticipation. "Let me taste you."

**OVO**

Bella woke to the sound of muffled voices, her eyes widened slightly at the absent weight of her guardian's arm around her but she stilled to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I _know _we don't have time. We can't keep hiding forever, sooner or later he'll find out and we're finished if we don't plan ahead." The blonde whispered menacingly. He knew Bella was up and eavesdropping but he can't really do anything about it given the circumstances.

"You and I both know you can handle them on your own if you want to." The voice on the other end murmured.

"I can but that'll put everyone in danger, it'll take all nine tails to take on all of them and I can't control that much power yet."

"I know… there will be a… visitation soon, he's not deaf nor blind to the actions of the scorned vampire, though he suspects the Olympic coven of its involvement." It said distastefully. "His paranoia and the other's lack of care have become a problem. _We _are not babysitters. _We _are not lapdogs. Our involvement with this joke of a coven cannot continue."

"Calm down." The blonde replied soothingly. "The time is near, we'll make a move at this visitation, there is one other thing though…" He trailed off.

Silence.

He took that as a cue to continue. "There is another to account for."

"I'm _not _stupid." It replied condescendingly. And even through the phone Naruto could see the sneer on the other vampire's face. "I've already come to terms with it, I suppose it's okay. The more we have on our side the better."

Naruto grunted. "I await your appearance."

The line went dead.

"I know you're awake Bella," He chuckled. "Now how much did you hear."

She sat up, squinting at the dark room she found her guardian standing by the window, his form rigid and tense. She rose from the bed and made her way to him the darkness in the room shrouding her naked body.

Wrapping an arm around his stomach, the other crossed over his chest as she pressed the side of her face to his back. "I didn't hear much, you vampires have a tendency to talk too fast too quietly." Her brows furrowed. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned worriedly.

"Yes." He replied tiredly. "The Volturi have been alerted of Victoria's actions. They're sending some people over to take care of it soon regardless of the fact that I'm here." He growled lowly.

"Victoria's actions? Isn't that good though, that way we don't have to deal with her and no one's gonna get hurt."

"Victoria is amassing an army of newborns. While yes, it will take some effort to put down, I don't want to risk leaving you here to deal with it if there's a chance that she might leave her army as a distraction and gun for you while I'm busy disposing of her wards."

Her grip tightened on him. "I don't want you to go after them alone."

"I'm not going to. There's no chance in hell I'm leaving you by yourself B. I was wondering why there was a foreign scent around here, I thought it was just a drifter passing by but knowing you." He chuckled. "I should've known it would be something else."

"They were here?"

"No. There was only one scent. She was probably scanning out the area to check for any openings, but with me, the pack and the Cullens around you she has zero chances of getting to you."

"But what about Charlie." She whispered.

"I promised you I'd take care of you two and I don't break my promises."

She bit her lip, anxiety gnawing at her chest. "You can't be at two places at once Naruto. You can't be with me all day and protect Charlie while he's alone at work."

Naruto sighed, she had a point. "You're right, but I promised and I know it probably doesn't hold much weight but I'll ask Alice to keep tabs on him and if she sees anything I'll come running. I've got you covered babe, you and the Chief."

"I know you do, I'm just worried that's all. Let's go back to bed." The hand on his chest slid down to his arm, taking his hand in hers she pulled him towards the bed, bringing the hand in her possession up to her chest she smiled when he curled around her.

"Bella." He mumbled into her hair.

"Hm?"

"What about…" He began hesitantly. "I didn't want to ask this before but what are your plans for your mortality. I know you told everyone you plan on getting changed but that was in the heat of the moment. I won't force anything on you, if you choose to remain human then… that's fine. I'll still stand by you."

She turned over to face him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips she looked down at their intertwined hands. "When I was with Edward, I was so sure of my decision to be immortal but when he left me I guess that changed. I wanted to die because I was so sure that life without him wasn't worth it." She felt him tense up against her; swiping her thumb over his knuckles to calm him she carried on. "Jake helped put me back together but even then I just didn't feel _fixed, _I was still broken and I still didn't have a reason to breathe."

"Then I saw Edward again in Volterra, I thought it'd all come back to me, all those feelings I've spent so long burying and forgetting but it didn't. So where did that leave me? My previous reason for existence, the axis my world revolved on wasn't it for me anymore. But you came along, and you just made me feel so _different_. The things that I took for granted before, the little things like swimming in an ice cold lake, going for thrill rides on Charlie's cruiser, and all the other dumb stuff we do. You taught me how to live again and you've become so important to me that I honestly can't imagine how I'm going to fix myself if you left."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to be independent Bella, I need you to wantto live _with_ me not _for_ me. I can't promise that I'm going to be around forever, things are changing, something big is going to happen soon and I already know I won't be a spectator in the eye of the storm. I'll be right there in the middle of the chaos and it won't be safe, specially for a human."

The brunette clung to him, her grip getting tighter with every word that fell off his lips. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I want you to understand that I have to leave eventually, there's no going around it and I'd love it if you could come with me but I don't want to put you in danger. Ultimately it's your call, I'll stand by you with whatever decision you make."

"But you won't stand by me if I choose to remain human." She mumbled accusingly.

He licked his lips nervously. "It's not that I won't Bella, I can't."

"Why not."

He huffed in exasperation. "I told you, shit's gonna hit the fan soon and I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you are now. Look, I like you a lot Bella, and I'd honest to god love it if you choose to be one of us, so we can fight together and be together but you have a life here, you have Charlie your mom, and your mutts. I don't want to be the deciding factor that takes you away from them. Shit, how about this, when and if it all calms down I'll come back for you if I'm still dead and kickin'" He joked.

"Not funny." She grumbled. "But it doesn't matter, I know what I want. I'm done being a victim, Naruto. I want to be strong enough to protect myself, to protect you from whatever it is that's coming and I want to protect Charlie too. My presence here puts him in danger and if leaving is what it takes to make sure he's safe then that's what I'm willing to do."

He looked at her skeptically, though he was sure if his heart was still beating it would've beat it's way outta his chest with how elated he was. "And you're not doing this for me right…"

"No, I'm doing this for me and for my family. You're just an added bonus." She winked.

He smiled, "Okay, whenever you're ready Bella. Just let me know."

"Trust me you'll be the first to know. Oh, and I like you a lot too." She mumbled, smiling at him shyly as the blood crept up her cheeks.

"Baby." He smirked. "After all we did you can still be all shy and blushin' 'round me?" He teased.

"Well I'm _still_ a blushing virgin." She deadpanned accusingly.

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled her neck, "Well it's not my fault you passed out what, was it the third or fourth time you came around? But I don't blame you, I'd be overwhelmed too if I had someone as amazing as me _pleasing _you." He rumbled.

Swatting his chest playfully she nestled deeper into him, making sure to grind on the semi-hard bulge of his cock and smirking at the disgruntled noise he made. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, wouldn't want that already inflated ego getting any bigger."

"Oh but I know what _can _get bigger."

She giggled, kissing his chest playfully her hands ran across his chest and teased their way down to trace the defined lines of his abdomen.

"Bella." He purred.

"…" Said brunette's lips were too preoccupied with peppering the vampire's neck with kisses.

"What are you doin'."

"…"

"Bella."

"…"

"Stahp!" He whined.

The brunette snorted in amusement, pulling back from the blonde her lips quirked into a smile as she kissed him. "I can't believe you used that meme."

"Made you smile didn't it?"

"Yesss but let's get back to what we were about to do."

He smirked, "Oh? And what were we about to do?"

Placing his hand on her abdomen she smiled at him seductively, "Well there's a hint, it's up to you to figure out what to do next."

"Baby." He mock frowned, "I'm starting to think-" Balling up his fist, Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the window.

Bella's brows furrowed as she sensed the tension from her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Growling at the window he rolled over her as if to shield her and bared his teeth out. "Got a visitor B, get some clothes on."

"A what? But it's like four in the morning." She mused.

Amber eyes rolled in exasperation. "You're tellin' me, it seems like saint Eddie wants to have a word with us. Well more you probably but y'know what I'm sayin'."

If Bella was surprised she definitely showed it with her facial expression. "What could Edward possibly have to say that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning." She murmured.

Naruto squinted at his girlfriend, he couldn't tell if her surprised expression was one of a 'what the hell' sort of surprise or an 'oh my god the ex love-of-my-life is here to see me what do I do' one. He's not one to be jealous but after witnessing the (one-sided) kiss between 'em he can't help but feel a bit… possessive of _his_ girl.

"Naruto, babe." She whispered shyly. Well that seemed to have grabbed his attention. Smiling up at him timidly she caressed the side of his face to calm him before uttering the words he needed to hear, "You have nothing to worry about, okay? I'm yours now. So let's go see what he wants to tell us then go back to bed, we still have to go shop for school supplies and stuff for you later."

The whiskered vampire grinned widely at his charge, leaning down he looked left and right before motioning for her to lean closer. "Think if we lay low like this he'll leave eventually?" He whispered.

The brunette giggled and shook her head. She knew Edward and he most definitely would not leave until he says what he needs to say. "If it were anyone else maybe, but it's Edward we're talking about."

"Alright." He sighed, "Get some clothes on, there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone else see you like this."

"Like what?" She questioned with a little self-consciousness.

He leered at her; looking her up and down he licked his lips appreciatively at what he saw. "Like beautiful, naked, perfect, _mine._" He purred.

She felt the blood creep up her cheeks as her breath hitched. The look in his eyes doubling the intensity of his words and before either knew it their lips found their way to each other.

Naruto groaned and ground his hips against the brunette in his arms. Running his hand down her side he moved to cup her snatch but was intercepted by a petite hand and a muffled giggle. Detaching himself from her, he gave her a mock glare before rolling off her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed, "So we really gotta do this?"

"Yes." She responded exasperatedly as she sat up. "I don't see what the big problem is-" Pausing to grab his shirt off the floor, she threw it on and ignored the smug look on his face. "He's probably here to give us an update on Victoria or something."

"Or something." He muttered. "But baby, the problem is he _kissed _you."

"And I _didn't _kiss back." She retorted as she scrounged around for a her bottoms. "And where did you dispose of my shorts?"

Resting his head on his hand he chuckled lowly and sniffed the air. "Top of your dresser and it doesn't matter if you kissed back or not because a kiss is a kiss no matter what angle you look at it from."

"Well it didn't mean anything to me okay? So please just get up and put some clothes on so we can get this over with and get back to bed." She pleaded.

He stared at her for a split second and got up, grabbing his discarded sweatpants from the floor he threw 'em on and smiled sheepishly, "Okay. But…" He drifted.

Her brow rose in question, "But?" In the blink of an eye she found herself off her feet and pressed up against a wall.

"But I get something if I behave, savvy?" He growled, smirking at the shivers he elicited from his girl he kissed her roughly and slipped his tongue past her parted lips. His tongue hooked around hers as he growled in response to her moan.

"Um… ah, what?" Bella replied in her daze.

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, now hold tight baby air Naruto is about to take off."

**XO **

"Eddie." The blonde acknowledged with a nod.

"Naruto." He gritted out, "Bella."

The brunette smiled back timidly, "Edward, is there an emergency? Did Alice see something?" Bella fired off.

"No, nothing like that." He answered softly. "But yes Alice did see something." Edward finished with a lot more bite as he glared at the other vampire.

The blonde held his hands up, "I didn't do shit. Bella's been keepin' me outta trouble."

"It's obviously not anything you did yet seeing as my sister sees the _future._" He retorted snidely.

The blonde bristled; here he was being all cordial and nice but the prick's making it really hard for him to get his reward.

"Edward." Bella snapped, "Naruto is being _nice _the least you could do is return the gesture, now what did you need to tell us? It's late and I really want to get back to bed."

Naruto folded his arms smugly as he smirked at the bronze haired vampire. Damn straight he's proud of his girl.

Edward on the other hand looked on in astonishment at the petite brunette wearing an oversized shirt that obviously belongs to her guardian he noted bitterly. She wasn't his Bella anymore that was for sure. She looked better, happier, and definitely feistier. This wasn't the same fragile girl he left. Sighing to himself he nodded an apology to Naruto and focused back to the task at hand. It was hard to keep his temper in check after what he saw.

"Anyways," He cleared his throat. "Alice saw something that's most… Unsettling and very dangerous."

Naruto's ears perked up, "Dangerous?"

Golden eyes glared at Amber. "You're the cause of danger." Edward bit out.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. She wasn't the least bit worried but she held onto her guardian's hand for good measure least he throttle Edward.

Edward looked at her, "I mean what you were about to do or rather going to do could wind up killing you!" He hissed.

The blonde's nostrils flared. He tried to advance on the smaller vampire but the death grip Bella had his hand in kept him in place. "Don't talk to her like that." He growled.

"Naruto it's okay." She reassured. "Edward could you please just tell us what Alice saw."

"She… She saw you two having sex. Do you know how idiotic and dangerous that is Bella?! I can live with the fact that you're not mine anymore but to do something so foolish." He shook his head. "And you, you should know better Naruto. How could you put her life in danger like that?" He snarled.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself, he could feel his chakra coming to life with his anger and it wouldn't do anyone any good if he looses his temper here. "First of all Eddie, what Bella and me do is none of your business." He all but growled. "Second, you have no right to tell her what to do anymore. You lost that right the moment you left her." The blonde fired back. He looked at Bella to gauge her reaction and what he saw surprised the hell out of him, she looked livid.

She squared her shoulders and looked at the bronze haired vampire coolly. "He's not like you Edward. He's not afraid to touch me because he might lose control, he doesn't control me to keep me safe and he sure as hell makes me feel wanted." She snapped. Taking a page out of her boyfriend's book she took a deep breath to calm herself before driving the final nail in the coffin. "He trusts himself around me and because of that I trust him implicitly, he's done nothing to break my trust. So if that's all you're concerned about, then we have nothing more to talk about." She finished coldly.

Edward didn't even have anything to say to that so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Bella nodded at him dismissively before turning to her guardian, "Let's go home." She murmured.

Naruto grunted in approval and took her in his arms. He leveled a glare and a threatening growl at the bronze haired vampire before he sped out of the forest as Edward watched their retreating figures.

**OVO **

Alright, I'm super sorry for the super delayed update but yeah, this isn't a dead story. I'm a little (a lot) rusty since I've been writing scientific papers since the semester started so yeah… My creative juices are kinda dried up atm. Thanks for adding this to favs/alerts and reviewing. Much love to y'all (:


	9. Chapter 9

TwilightxNaruto Crossover

**A.N. **Thanks for the feedback y'all, much appreciated (: and **Terra-fair**; I still can't decide if I wanna make Naruto a proud papa so I might set up a poll for it or whatever. (I'm really not though since I'm lazy as hell.) **Sooo ima let y'all decide if you want a bun in Bella's oven or not; PM or Review your responses.**

**This is a **_**chick-fic! **_**meaning it won't be an action/adventure fic sprinkled with romance. It will be a romance fic with a side of humor and a dash of action/adventure. **

**Warnings:**

This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is not to be taken _too_ seriously. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"I wish that we could lay right here and

Never think about our fears

Forever, forever, forever

Forget about tomorrow's light

I only wanna hold tonight

Forever, forever, forever"

**XO**

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Bella's sheepish expression. "I need to feed tomorrow, preferably tonight."

Bella bit her lip to stifle a giggle, she didn't mean to laugh but the fact that he knew her period was coming before she did AND the fact that this slightly embarrassing discovery was made while they were fooling around was kind of hilarious in a way. "I'm sorry." She stammered out between giggles.

Crossing his arms he grunted at the half naked girl sitting across from him. "Doesn't sound like it." He sniffed.

She smiled in mock sympathy and patted his arm, "Well I am, so about hunting?"

"Like I said, preferably tonight but I don't wanna risk leaving you alone." He shrugged, "I'll be fine for a couple more days no big deal. I just don't want to be too grouchy tomorrow ya know, since it's my first day in school and everything."

Bella looked down at the floor, "Or you could take me with you?" She asked hopefully.

"I could… but that won't be necessary since Alice has deemed us worthy enough to grace us with her presence." He finished with an eye-roll.

The brunette perked up at the mention of her absent friend, "Oh good we can catch up on some girl talk while you hunt."

The blonde pouted at his girl. "Oh what am I? Chopped liver?" He sniffed, "Not even gonna miss me one bit aren't ya?"

She smirked and crawled her way to his lap, straddling her irate boyfriend she smiled at him softly when his arms circled around her. "'Course I'm gonna miss you." She mumbled as she pressed her lips to his.

Naruto chuckled against her lips, "I was just kidding B, but it's nice to know all the same."

"And…" She trailed on.

Cue the eye-roll, "And I'm gonna miss you too, baby." He pulled her in for a kiss, his hand going down south for a quick 'junk check,' something he's been prone to doing lately due to Bella's aptitude for freakin' hallmark moments.

"Ugh, isn't it enough that I see you two all over each other in my _visions, _now I have to see it with my own eyes too? And for God's sake put some clothes on you two!" Alice finished with a dramatic sigh.

The couple broke apart, one smirking and the other giggling sheepishly. "Sorry Alice," Bella mumbled between giggles. "I was just giving Naruto a goodbye kiss. So… Goodbye." She shooed her man playfully.

Naruto grunted and tossed her back on the bed, grinning at her playfully he pounced on her and blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Naruto!" She squealed.

"You two are nauseating." Alice deadpanned.

The blonde laughed and got off his girl, "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Kissing Bella one last time, he swiveled around to Alice and gave her one of those 'take-care-of-my-baby' looks and received a nod in return.

"See you later sweet girl." He whispered.

"Bye." She whispered back, smiling softly.

And just like that he was gone, Bella let out a sigh as she put on one of Naruto's orange shirts. Putting her hair up in a bun she looked up at Alice, "So um… No hard feelings right?" She asked awkwardly.

Alice quirked a brow at her, "Elaborate." She said simply.

"I mean," Bella licked her lips. "I'm sorry..."

The vampire smiled at Bella, "I don't really know what you're apologizing for Bella but I'm not mad at you, no one is. We all understand that things may be a bit rocky right now but it doesn't change the fact that you're family."

"I…" Her eyes started watering, touched at the petite vampire's words. "I miss you guys."

"We're only a road away Bella." Alice chimed in playfully.

"I know but this whole awkward tension going on with me, Naruto, and Edward… You know how I get with awkward situations." She laughed to herself, "I do my best to avoid them."

Alice nodded, "Well Edward needs to get his head out of his ass for one. I told him not to come over here when I couldn't hide _that _vision from him fast enough. But don't let him stop you from coming over, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet miss you like crazy."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

"So enough of the depressing stuff. Now tell me," She whispered scandalously. "How big is lover boy?"

"Alice!" Bella giggled behind her hand as her cheeks lit up.

"Well it's not like I can rotate my visions 360 degrees you know, so I can't really move you off him to see for myself." She claimed with an eye roll.

The brunettes jaw dropped, "Oh my god. We were really doing_ it_?"

"Mhmm."

"So you're telling me if Edward didn't interrupt when he did, I'd have been well on my way to orgasmic bliss." Bella gritted out.

Alice laughed at the obvious irritation in her friend's voice. "Yuppp."

"Oh. My. God." Bella practically growled.

The petite vampire guffawed and patted Bella on the head. "There, there." She mock cooed. "You only need to wait well, a week till you can jump Naruto's bones again."

Bella groaned as she thought about how well Naruto and her don't do with not touching each other, "He's going to drive me insane."

Alice snickered at Bella's misfortune, who would've thought innocent little Bella would turn into a minx. "Oh my god, do I need to bring a hose with me tomorrow or what?"

"Ha-ha. You can't even say we're that bad since you're living in a house with two other couples, added to the fact that none of you guys get a visit from aunt Flo anymore."

She snorted and stared at the brunette.

"What, is there something on my face?" Bella asked self-consciously as she patted around her face.

"You're different, happy and sassy looks good on you." Alice said with a nod.

The brunette blushed and smiled at her best gal pal timidly. "Well… I don't know. Things have just been going great for me." Bella mumbled out.

"And I'm sure that having a gorgeous, undeniably delicious bodyguard/boyfriend that's basically sex personified has nothing to do with it." Alice teased with a grin.

Bella burst out laughing, that was such an unexpected thing for her friend to say. "Alice! What would Jasper say if he heard you talk like that."

The vampire snorted, "Please, I may be mated but it doesn't mean I don't have eyes Bella. And believe me, your boy toy is… exotic, even by vampire standards." She finished.

Bella nodded in agreement, there was definitely no denying that claim. She bit her lip nervously as she thought about the following day. Naruto would definitely garner attention and she wasn't sure how ready she was to _share _him with the rest of the world. Call it possessive or whatever but the past few weeks with Naruto alone has been exactly what she needed to make a full recovery from the emotionally crippling wounds Edward left her months prior. And knowing how obsessed the kids get at Forks High with new people, she was sure some girls (namely Jessica and Lauren) were going to make a play for him and she was definitely _not _okay with that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alice chimed in, breaking Bella from her thoughts. "I hope you didn't forget that you're in the company of a vampire gifted with precognition here so spill and ask me already." Alice jested.

Bella's eyes rolled as she gave the vampire a playful nudge. "Okay fine. I'm worried about tomorrow, I mean up until now it's only been me and Naruto and…" She trailed off, not knowing how to voice her concerns.

"And you're not sure how it'll be once there're other… _distractions _around him?" She blurted out bluntly.

Bella flinched and bit her lip as she nodded at the other woman reluctantly.

"Bella." Alice's lips pursed. "You have nothing to worry about, I mean don't you see the way he looks at you? Because I certainly do, both in my visions and in your disgusting displays of affection." She ribbed good-naturedly. "That man only has eyes for you." Not to mention the fact that Bella was his mate but Alice figured she'd leave that little tidbit for the couple to discover themselves.

The brunette sighed, though she was somewhat relieved with Alice's reassuring words it still didn't sit well with her to have other women ogle her man. She definitely had to establish her claim to everyone tomorrow. "It's weird." Bella blurted out.

"What is?" Alice asked with a raised brow.

"I feel like I was never like this with Edward, I mean I was so sure that he was it for me and me for him that I never really felt bothered with these kinds of issues. But with Naruto, I don't think I've ever felt so… happy and wanted and it feels so right that I don't know why I feel like this. Shouldn't I be more confident and secure in our relationship because of that?" She asked more to herself.

"Maybe because it's real." Alice chimed in, "Not that I'm saying what you and my brother had wasn't real." She pressed on at the disconcerted look on Bella's face. "I love you and Edward dearly but your relationship bordered a little bit on the unhealthy side…" She trailed off. "Sure he made you happy and you made him happy but it wasn't the right fit. You both had to hold back on each other, not to mention go suicidal over each other and that definitely isn't how a relationship should be. I guess we were all too blinded with the fact that Edward actually found someone he wanted to be with to see that it wasn't meant to be."

Bella simply gawked at the vampire.

Said vampire rubbed her hands uncomfortably, "What? Don't look at me like that Bella… Like I said you're practically family and I'm looking out for your happiness as much as I do for Edward. What you have right now with Naruto, it's new and exciting and from what I've seen in my considerably long life, that's how a normal relationship usually is. And trust me when I say that you won't be the only one rearing the green-eyed monster tomorrow, he's going to go absolutely crazy once he sees all the boys chasing after you." Alice quipped.

The brunette snorted at the outlandish claim. Smiling at the spunky vampire she gave her a quick hug and mumbled a thank you, "What would I do without you Alice?"

"Probably halfway bald from worrying." She winked, "Anyways I gotta go now, it seems Naruto's feeling a little _touchy _right now and I don't want to be around for that." Alice laughed.

Bella's cheeks lit up at Alice's implication as she giggled behind her hand, heading over to the window she gave her best gal pal a hug and bid her goodbye. And without Alice to occupy her attention, her thoughts drifted back to her worries for the next day.

**OVO**

Naruto loved hunting, it didn't matter if he was hunting down humans, vampires, rabid animals, hell he didn't even care if he was hunting down a rabbit or something. It was all about the rush that accompanied stalking and capturing his prey.

Right now, he felt like a million bucks after that buck, and that wolf, and that mountain lion, and that bear… Okay, maybe he got a little carried away but could you blame him? Sitting around waiting for _someone _to make a move was fairly boring.

His head snapped to the side at a foreign scent, he was only a few (vampire speed) minutes away from Bella's house and there shouldn't be any reason for another vampire to set foot on his territory.

A growl slipped past the vampire's lips as he took off in a blur towards the scent. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of a teenage girl, she didn't look any older than 16 and from the scent of her, she was most definitely a new born. His jaw clenched at the fact that she was trespassing on _his _territory and without warning he blurred out of sight and tackled her to a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He growled out.

The girl looked at the furious blonde pinning her to a tree. She didn't even sense or hear him approaching yet somehow he got the drop on her _and _restrained her. She tried to speak but the oppressive aura that surrounded her rendered her speechless.

The blonde grit his teeth at her lack of response and his hold on her throat tightened, he slammed her on the tree harshly, the aged wood groaning in protest from the force of his thrust. "I asked you what you're doing here and if I were you I'd answer _now _before I lose my patience." He snarled.

"I-I… was sent here." She gasped out.

Naruto exhaled harshly, he had a feeling he knew who sent her but better be sure than sorry. This would be a good chance to send a message. "You're one of Victoria's aren't you?"

The way her eyes widened as her body stiffened told him all he needed to know. "You might not know who I am girl but your sire does. Tell her that Naruto of the Volturi does not take kindly to trespasses. Bella Swan is _**mine**_, and if she thinks she can harm or take away what's mine then she's in for a rude awakening. Deliver this message and if I see you anywhere near my territory again… Well let's just say you won't be walking away without a scratch, actually you won't be walking again at all." He chuckled darkly at the fearful expression on the other vampire's face. "Now get out of my sight."

The girl didn't need to be told twice, she hesitated briefly as she thought of attacking the blonde man but Victoria might want to know this and she definitely wouldn't be any good to her coven dead. Taking one last look at the feral man she turned towards Seattle and ran as fast as she could.

Naruto watched her run with smug satisfaction, that'll teach 'em to barge in on his neck of the woods. Now if only he could get Edward to stop creeping around Bella's backyard, he mused as he made his way back to Bella.

**XO **

Bella blew out a puff of air as she waited for her errant bodyguard. She turned on her side and tucked her knees in as she felt the bane of every girl's existence creep on her, cramps. Groaning in pain, she smiled when she felt the bed dip as a large hand crept over her and settled over her eyes. About damn time he got back to her.

"Guess who." Naruto mumbled close to her ear.

"Hmmm I don't know, Edward?" She joked.

Naruto growled playfully and peppered kisses on her neck. "Looks like someone thinks they're funny."

Bella giggled and dragged his hand to her midsection. "Heat please." She asked.

The blonde grunted and channeled his chakra. "What am I, your personal heat pack?" He chuckled, "You getting your… _cramps_?" He questioned with a shiver.

"Yup." She sighed contentedly when he started rubbing circles. "Naruto?"

"Bella."

The brunette bit her lip and snuggled against her man. "Nothing, never mind."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl. "No, not _nothing. _Tell me what's on your mind babe."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's about tomorrow…"

The blonde's brows drew together in confusion. "What about tomorrow?"

"It won't just be you and me anymore."

"Oh." Naruto replied eloquently. He definitely didn'tknow where Bella was going with this.

"I know it's silly Naruto but I just don't want anything to change between us. It's just that we've only been together with just us two and I'm scared that once we're around other people things'll change." She rambled.

The blonde frowned at his woman's thoughts. Hasn't he proven himself enough to her already? "Baby," He began. "You know I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks, what we have between us? Ain't nothing or no one can change that. You _got _me alright, and it's gonna stay that way till you say otherwise."

Bella beamed as her eyes watered, she rubbed her eyes gently and settled deeper into her man's embrace. "Naruto?"

"Baby?"

"You're _mine _okay?" She declared.

He smirked, "I know, babe."

"I don't want you to look at any other girl." She mumbled quietly knowing he can hear her.

Naruto's face lit up in amusement, he was definitely enjoying Bella's possessiveness. "Seriously?" He scoffed. "You're like the cream of the crop, I got no business lookin' at other chicks when I got the best of the best on my arm." He claimed boisterously.

Bella snickered at his enthusiasm, leave it to Naruto to calm her hormonally charged thoughts. The brunette sighed and yawned tiredly, the heat Naruto was radiating and the way he was rubbing away her cramps was like fast acting melatonin.

"Go to sleep baby." He cooed as he nuzzled against her.

She yawned hugely and nodded, "Mkay, night baby." She mumbled tiredly.

"Dream about me sweet girl."

**OVO**

Bella and Naruto pulled in to the Forks High parking lot in his burnt orange Camaro. She tried to '_convince_' him to just ride with her in her truck but the blonde couldn't be dissuaded no matter what trick she pulled outta her hat. Huffing in her seat, she stared at the blonde, her lips twitching upward at the megawatt smile on her guardian's face. "Here's one way to _not_ get attention." She said sarcastically.

Naruto scoffed. "Please, do you think I care about what a bunch of humans think? My baby's such a badass ride!"

The brunette raised a brow at her man, did he forget she was still human or something. She sighed, boys and their toys.

"Babe, you know what I meant. You're _my _human so I don't count you with the rest of 'em." He placated as he waggled his brows at her. "'Sides, you can't say you don't dig the Camaro. It's even better since it's orange!" Naruto gushed.

Bella's eyes rolled at her boyfriend's unnatural love for orange. Not only did he come driving into school in an orange car, but he also opted to wear an orange bro tank, with orange lined black shorts AND orange laced sneakers. Apparently the Volturi made him repress his ungodly love for orange and he's now expressing that love with a vengeance.

"If you're done fanboying over your car, we should probably head over to the main office to get your schedule." She chimed in.

Naruto glanced over to Bella and smirked haughtily, grabbing her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Don't worry baby, I know you're jealous of the attention I'm giving my other baby here, but you'll always be my number one." He winked as he leaned over for a quick kiss.

Bella giggled at the absurdity of his statement as she detached from him. She grabbed her bag and made for the door, face scrunching in confusion when Naruto's hand planted on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" He queried, brows scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm getting out of the car…" She explained slowly.

Amber eyes rolled at her in response. "No, babe. Just sit tight, let me be a gentleman and get the door for you." He responded simply, grabbing his backpack he made his way out of the car and jogged 'round to Bella's side.

The brunette flushed at the innocent romantic gesture as she watched her man beam at her from outside the car. It was moments like these that eased her doubt and anxieties about their uncomplicated relationship.

Naruto popped the door open and held out his hand, lips curling up tenderly when she took it and weaved their hands together. "So first up the office right?"

Bella nodded, "That and maybe introduce you to…" She drifted off as she pondered what exactly Jessica and the rest of the gang were to her. "My friends." She finished lamely.

He hummed, "You don't sound too excited about that."

She bit her lip, "Well there's just some people I don't want you to meet." Namely Jessica and Lauren, but she didn't feel like bearing out her insecurities at the moment so she opted to tug him to the office.

Naruto's head tilted in confusion before shrugging it off, Bella was on her period and hormonal chicks did and thought some pretty irrational things according to Hollywood.

"Oh great, they're all there." Bella groaned out, she was hoping she'd get some alone time with Naruto before the whole school descended on him but those hopes were dashed at the sight of Jessica and the gang at their usual picnic table on the grounds.

"Huh?" Amber eyes zoned in on where his girl was waving at and he froze as he inhaled. "God damn, what the hell do they feed you here? Vampire ambrosia?!" He sneered.

Bella looked at the tall blonde in confusion, "What?"

Naruto growled lowly, "That girl over there, she's my singer."

The brunette followed her guardian's eyes to the blonde and leggy Lauren Mallory. Great. Just freakin' _great_ she thought. Her hand gripped Naruto's tighter as her irritation escalated into full blown hormonal anger. This was definitely _not _her day.

**XO**

And that's that, thank you again for all the positive feedback (:


	10. Chapter 10

TwilightxNaruto Crossover

**A.N. **So the general consensus thinks Bella and Naruto should have their own brat so it shall happen! (In the way far future) Anyways as always, I appreciate the positive reviews && in **response to a guest comment**; Yes, it is possible to have more than one singer, Emmet Cullen admitted to killing both of his in the books.

**This is a **_**chick-fic! **_**meaning it won't be an action/adventure fic sprinkled with romance. It will be a romance fic with a side of humor and a dash of action/adventure. **

**Warnings:**

This is not a yaoi.  
Naruto will be a little ooc as in my other fic except here he's a vampire and a perv.  
Bella won't be such an indecisive pushover with pretty much everything.  
And lastly, this fic is not to be taken _too_ seriously. I just like writing romantic fluffy stuff B)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.

**OVO**

"_And you took me like I never had that whiskey in my veins. _

_Ever since you've been on repeat like the music in my brain."_

**XO**

_**10 years ago**_

_Naruto puffed on his cig as his eyes scanned the seedy bar for his future prey. He usually didn't frequent places like these where his identity could easily be blown, but with crime at an all time low in Volterra he's been reduced to scavenging for his meals in the scummy part of town. _

"_Anything I can get you?" _

_The blonde glanced at the waitress and smiled, "Whiskey on the rocks." He rumbled out, ignoring the sultry look the waitress threw him. _

_His attention snapped towards the door as his senses were assaulted by the heady scent of vanilla with a tinge of honey, he could feel the venom pool in his mouth at the mouthwatering scent, his eyes shifted from crimson to black as he stared at the woman by the door._

_She was beautiful, long silky black hair with light blue eyes and a pale complexion. She wore dark blue jeans and a form-fitting white v-neck under a baggy grey sweater along with her grey converse but despite how simple her outfit was Naruto still thought she was the most… captivating human being he's even encountered. _

_He watched her walk up to the bartender, biting her lip anxiously as her cheeks took on a pink hue and he couldn't help but groan as her scent flared all around the room. _

"_Um, excuse me. Could you tell me how to get-" _

"_I can show you how to get anywhere." A heavyset guy cut in as he draped a heavy arm across her shoulders. _

_The woman cringed slightly, inching away from the man she smiled at him politely, "I-uh, I just need directions. No need to burden yourself with me."_

_The man leered at her, too intoxicated to realize her aversion to him he pulled her closer and dragged her away from the bar. "Nonsense! Come, I can show you something you'll never forget." He whispered. _

_The woman's eyes widened in fear as she struggled in vain, her mouth opened to protest but shut abruptly when she found herself under another pair of arms. _

"_Sorry baby, I was in the bathroom. This guy buggin' you?" Naruto drawled, eyes narrowing threateningly at the smaller man. _

_The other man bristled visibly, "Now see here-"_

"_Shut up." Naruto growled out, he was losing control fast and he needed to get this damn tempting woman out of here and away from him pronto. _

_Thankfully the other man backed off, he lead the still tense woman out of the bar, breathing in the fresh air he turned to look at her, a golden brow raising at the way she poked her fingers together. "So… Where do you need to go?" He questioned gruffly. _

_The woman flushed prettily and Naruto was reduced to sucking in air through his teeth as he jammed his hands in his pockets lest he grab her and suck her dry. _

"_A-ano, I just need directions to the Hotel Sole." She stammered out, completely intimidated and flustered by the burly man beside her. _

_Well that piqued Naruto's interest, "Japanese?" _

_She nodded, "Yes, my friends and I are on vacation here for the summer." _

"_Ah." He nodded, "Let me escort you back to your hotel, it's not really safe for women to be walking alone at this time." He said in perfect Japanese, he inwardly cursed his chivalrous nature as it meant enduring this god-awful-all-consuming thirst this woman put him through._

_The woman gaped at him, he didn't look anything remotely Asian to her yet he spoke like a native from her country. _

"_Surprised?" He inquired with a small grin, "I don't really know my father but my mom was full Japanese." He cleared his throat and jerked his head to the left. "Well we should get going…"_

"_Hinata." She supplied. _

_Naruto prayed that she doesn't notice the way his fists are clenching or how he's so wound up by her presence that he's about to drag her into an alley to snuff out her existence but he banished those thoughts away. "Naruto." He answered back curtly as he started walking toward the hotel. _

"_Thank you Naruto-san." She whispered gratefully. _

_Naruto slowed his long strides and glanced down at the girl, "No honorifics, we're not in Japan and I'm not really a fan of 'em. But you're welcome Hinata, kaa-chan taught me to never leave a damsel in distress alone." He claimed with a small smile. _

_Hinata bit her lip and flushed, she tried to think of something else to say but came up with nothing and so they walked on to the hotel in companionable silence. _

_They arrived at the front of her hotel in no time, Hinata glanced up at her silent protector as she steeled her nerves for what she was about to ask him. "Naruto, may I see you again?" _

_Naruto jerked out of his thoughts and looked at the woman in confusion, he was a hundred percent sure that he had his predator aura going yet this woman had the nerve to ask him if she could see him again… Interesting. He shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe." He grunted out. _

_Hinata smiled at his reply, at least it wasn't a complete no. "Okay… See you around then, Naruto-kun." She whispered shyly. _

_The blonde offered her a strained smile in response. She had no idea what her blood did to him. "Yeah. See you." _

_Later on when he's arrived back at the Volturi castle he'd ask his master just what the hell it was this girl did to him and Aro's response had him more intrigued than anything. _

"_La tua cantante, huh? Challenge accepted." He smirked. _

_Over the next couple of days Naruto debated on seeing Hinata or not, his control, whilst pretty good for a youngling was still a bit sloppy. And what better way to test his limits than a woman whose blood made every part of him burn in agony from his thirst?_

_Scoffing at his indecisiveness, he went in search for a phone. It was time to set up a… date, with Hinata. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the phone rang, he wished he could've just gone out there himself but the sparkly aspect of his kind would've drawn too many questions and too many unnecessary murders to cover it up. _

"_Hotel Sole, Adriana speaking, how may I help you?" A perky voice answered._

_Naruto rolled his eyes, he'd know that voice anywhere. It was the Volturi's old secretary. "Adriana, I was wondering if you could connect me to Hinata's room?"_

"_Oh mio dio, Naruto! I haven't seen you in so long we should definitely meet up sometime." She babbled on. _

_The blonde grit his teeth in annoyance, he just wanted to talk to his goddamn singer for Christ's sake. "We definitely should, though I'm calling strictly for business not pleasure… So could you please connect me?" _

"_Oh of course! I live over on the east side of town you know by…"_

_Naruto mentally groaned as he tuned out the high-strung girl. "Of course." He replied amiably, sighing in relief when his call finally got connected to Hinata's room. _

"_Hello?!" A loud voice greeted._

_Naruto had to pull the phone away several inches at the painful assault on his sensitive ears, "Uh, hello I was wondering if Hinata was there?" The blonde asked in Japanese. He heard the girl on the line gasp and he couldn't help but puff his chest out a little at her response. _

"_Oh! Yes, one second." She replied, "Hinata! I think the 'blonde hunk' you've been obsessing over is on the phone!" _

_The vampire heard an embarrassed 'Sakura-chan!' as the phone shuffled a bit. _

"_Hello?" Hinata's timid voice answered. _

_The blonde's lips curled up in a small smile at the stark contrast between her and her friend. "Hinata, it's Naruto, I've been meaning to drop by but I don't get off work till six most days and I figured it would be creepy if I just showed up there at night…" The blonde rambled… Wait, why the hell was he rambling? Clearing his throat awkwardly, he smacked himself in the face at the sound of her amused giggle. "Anyways I called to ask if you wanted to grab a drink later?"_

"_Um, where at?" She asked hesitantly. _

_Naruto groaned at his stupidity, the girl practically got manhandled a couple of days ago! He figured there was no way in hell she'd want to go to another bar for quite awhile. "Scratch that idea, how about dinner instead?" _

"_S-sure! Though I don't really know where to go since I'm pretty new to this area…" She trailed off._

_The blonde chuckled deeply, "Don't worry about it, I live here remember? There's this really good place across the street from your hotel so we could go there if you want?" _

"_Sounds good, when should we meet by?" She replied giddily. _

"_I'll pick you up from the hotel at 6:30?" _

"_Okay. See you then." _

"_See you." Naruto hung up and smirked, oh yeah, he definitely had the moves. Chuckling to himself he whistled some random tune as he made his way out of the castle, for now he needed to hunt. _

_Time flew by pretty quickly and the blonde found himself sitting across a blushing Hinata in the quaint little restaurant he's heard most of the foreigners rave about. _

"_I hope your friends don't mind me stealing you for a bit." He said playfully. _

_Hinata's cheeks reddened even more at the blonde's teasing tone. "Not at all, they were actually pretty excited for me to be out on a…" She stopped herself as she stared at Naruto in embarrassment. _

_Damn did he love the smell of her blood- Wait, bad Naruto! He was supposed to be testing the limits of his control, not basking in her tantalizing scent. "On a date?" He teased with a grin._

_She nodded shyly. _

"_No need to be so shy Hinata, I did ask you out after all." He said as he winked at her and threw her a cheesy thumbs up. _

_Hinata merely smiled at him and went back to her food._

_Naruto sat there stiffly, he was still wondering how she couldn't sense the tension and the hunger he was so sure he was projecting. Shrugging casually he tore into his extra rare, practically raw steak and lamented the purge he'd have to do later just to get it out of his system. _

_Dinner for the most part was silent with the occasional small talk, Naruto was surprised at how easy it was for him to tolerate her presence and by the end of the night found himself actually enjoying her company. He deemed this as a successful challenge as he was able to stay in a small confined space with the tantalizing scent of his singer wafting all around him. He pondered about how unfair it was for him to use her like this… as a gauge for his control and immediately felt guilty. Hinata was a nice girl and he was such an ass for using her like this. _

_He paid for the check and helped her out of her seat, all sense of control he thought he possessed disappeared as her petite hand gripped his large one as a boost. Her hand was hot, and he could feel and smell each and every pulse that raced through her petite body at the touch. _

_Naruto enjoyed the flush that took over her cheeks for all the wrong reasons as he withdrew his hand. He licked his lips, tantalized by the delicious scent she was exuding. Snapping himself out of his hungered daze he shook his head and smiled at her, "Ready?" _

_Hinata, still at a loss for words at the blatant display of what she perceived as lust merely nodded as he led the way, his hand at the small of her back guiding her out of the restaurant and back to the hotel. _

_The blonde attempted to make a quick escape once they got back to the hotel but it seemed like his singer had other plans. "So-"_

_Hinata didn't know what came over but she was only here for the summer and damn it all if she wasn't going to at least kiss the blonde Adonis to show her appreciation for his attention. Deciding it was now or never, she went on her toes and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. _

_Naruto's eyes widened to epic proportions at the unexpected gutsy move from the shy girl. His body went rigid but nevertheless his lips met hers as the venom pooled in his mouth from their close proximity. He pulled back first, body tense and craving the young woman's blood like he's craved nothing before. _

"_I had a good time." Hinata said bashfully, she almost wanted to slap herself at the cliché line but her brain was kinda fried from kissing THE most attractive man she's ever laid eyes on. _

"_Me too," He practically growled out. "Maybe I'll see you again." He grinned. _

_She smiled at him timidly, "I'd like that, Naruto-kun." _

**OVO **

"Naruto, are you okay?" Bella asked with half concern and half irritation.

"Yeah… Just remembered something." The blonde muttered distractedly, he shook his head to clear out the memories of his late singer. He needed to focus; it wouldn't do any good to lose control right now. "Well, are we gonna go over there or skip out to the office?"

"Can't really skip out now," She sighed. "It's either get it over with now or get ambushed later." She paused to look up at the big blonde, stomach clenching and teeth gritting subconsciously at the sight of his black eyes. Those eyes were usually brought out either by hunger or by herself and to see them directed at and caused by someone else stirred something fierce in her.

Bella's hand clenched around her man's tightly, tugging him sharply towards her friends she practically stomped her way over there as she forced a tight smile on her face. "Hey guys."

Jessica's eyes practically bugged out at the brawny hunk her friend was dragging, jaw dropping slightly at the pair's twined hands. "Hey Bella, new kid on the block?"

The brunette nodded at her friend, "Yeah, this is Naruto, Naruto that's Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, and Lauren." She kept her eyes focused on the blonde, face dropping slightly as he glanced at Lauren longer than she was comfortable with.

The big blonde smiled widely at the group, though internally he was about ready to rip into something or _someone _to satisfy the burning in his throat. "Sup." He greeted casually.

Jessica beamed at him, like the gossip that she was her eyes stared at the blonde and her friend's clasped hands as she asked the question the whole group has been wondering since seeing the duo walk towards them. "So are you and Bella like dating?"

Naruto chuckled, this girl was exactly how Bella described her. "Yep." He answered simply.

The group gawked at the Brunette; said girl flushed at the attention but didn't miss a beat and staked her claim, tugging her man's hand to grab his attention she tip toed and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

The blonde smirked at his girl, oh he knew what game she was playing. It was a good thing she still ignored the fact that he only had eyes for her, otherwise this little show of possession wouldn't be happening and damn was it _hot_. "Welp, it was nice meeting you guys but I kinda need B to take me to the main office so catch you guys later." He said dismissively.

The couple walked on in a somewhat tense silence, a golden brow rose in confusion at his woman's hot and cold demeanor, first she kisses him and now she's all quiet and tense and damn could he smell the irritation ebbing out of her, or maybe that was just the scent of raging hormones, he mused.

He sighed, "What's wrong B?"

She glanced up at him as her lips pursed, "Nothing, I'm fine." _Besides the fact that you just got ogled like a piece of meat AND Lauren Mallory being your singer, _she thought as her jaw clenched.

The blonde snorted, nothing for chicks was always _something_. "Right, and I'm _not _devastatingly sexy." He joked and waggled his brows at her. He huffed impatiently at her stoic demeanor, shit didn't even get her lips to twitch. "Baby." The blonde whined.

Bella stopped walking, semi glaring at the tall blonde beside her, she huffed in defeat as the irrationality of her anger finally crashed on her. "Of all people Naruto, seriously? Lauren _fucking perfect _Mallory?" And maybe the irrationality of it _didn't _dissuade her from laying into the big blonde. _Okay Bella, calm down, _she self soothed. "You looked at her like you wanted to eat her!" _Nevermind, calm later, angry now._

Naruto bristled visibly and bared his fangs out on instinct, "Maybe because I did. _Literally_. How do you think I fucking feel when Eddie looks at you like that huh? You don't see me tearing him a new asshole when he looks at you like _that _'cause just like he couldn't control you being his singer I can't control how she's mine either." He finished angrily, running a hand through his already disheveled hair in frustration.

"So she's _yours_ now?" The brunette hissed as she shook his hand off of hers.

The blonde's amber eyes narrowed, as he took in the petite brunette in all her raging glory. His lips quivered once, twice, and then three times before he busted out laughing, face settling in a wide grin at the unamused face of his charge.

"This is _not _funny, Naruto." Bella muttered as she pushed his chest lightly.

"But it is, we're having our first fight ever over something both of us can't control. How dumb is that?" He shook his head, "And we can't even have any make-up sex 'cause well… You're all bleeding and whatever."

Bella's cheeks took on a darker hue at the mention of sex with the blonde, "Shut up, I'm supposed to be madbut you're not letting me." She deadpanned, lips shaking slightly in effort to keep a smile off her face.

Naruto chuckled deeply and pulled her in for a hug, the wide grin on his face morphed to a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around him tightly in return. "I'm sorry B." He rumbled out, "I uh, can't help what I am, so please don't me mad anymore alright?" He mumbled dejectedly, shoulders sagging in defeat.

The brunette sighed as she tightened her hold on the blonde and planted a kiss on his chest, "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault Naruto and I wouldn't change you for the world, after all if you're not the way you are then we never would've met and… I can't even picture you not being here, with me."

"I can't imagine that either baby." He said softly, he could've sworn he felt his old shriveled heart jump in his chest at their tender moment.

"I knew I should've brought a hose with me." A voice cut in behind them.

Bella snorted, "Good morning Alice."

The blonde groaned playfully at the interruption, "Alice, Eddie." He growled out in greeting.

"Morning you two! Let me go take Naruto to the office since I have first period with him." Alice said cheerfully, rolling her eyes at the indignant-kicked-puppy look the couple threw at her. "Oh my god, if you can't even be separated for one period how the hell are you going to make it through the day."

The blonde cringed, was he really _that _attached to Bella? Letting go of her, his lips curled up into a reluctant smile before kissing her soundly, "She's right." He sighed, what the hell happened to him. "I'll see you later babe." He mumbled distractedly whilst Alice dragged him away.

Bella quirked a brow at her boyfriend's odd behavior, he just left her alone with _Edward _without putting up a fuss.

"We should go, we have first period together." Edward supplied quietly.

The brunette looked up at the vampire hesitantly, she hasn't seen him since _that _night and to be perfectly honest, she felt kinda bad for her harsh words. She bit her lip anxiously, "Edward, I'm sorry… for that night."

Edward let out a sigh in defeat, "It's okay, I was the one out of line anyways so I apologize." He said stiffly.

Bella nodded, mouth opening and closing as she pondered if it was appropriate to ask Edward the question that plagued her mind since finding out about Lauren's singer status.

"You know you can ask me anything Bella." Edward's musical tone cut in.

The brunette's brows rose at her ex's statement, _did he just read my mind? _

A crooked grin appeared on the vampire's face, "No I can't read your mind, we did date remember? I'm well acquainted with that curious expression of yours."

"Oh." She said lamely, "Well, I was just wondering if… you were attracted to me because I was your singer or…" Bella trailed off uncomfortably.

Edward's brows furrowed as he thought of how to answer her question. "I was attracted to your blood Bella, the physical attraction and interest however came after I figured I couldn't read your mind and after getting to know you."

Bella gave a slow nod in response, mouth settling in a grim line as she was still unconvinced with the answer.

"You have nothing to worry about." The bronze haired vampire affirmed gently.

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms, "You don't know that."

The vampire's eyes rolled in exasperation, "Of course I do, hasn't he told you by now? You and Naruto are mates." He grouched, feeling the sting of that statement on his emotional walls.

A sharp gasp, "What? Mates?"

**XO**

**AN; **I clearly don't have any game plan whatsoever for this story… So it might take a lil' longer for the next chapter since I need to plan stuff and maybe rewrite/revise the first couple of chapters now that I have time. Woohoo summer break!


End file.
